


Blue Moon Sinking From The Weight Of The Load

by voodoogypsyeyes



Series: The Great Supernatural Wincest Werewolf Mpreg Epilogue [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beard Sam, Bottom Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Omegaverse, Omega Dean Winchester, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Post-Canon, Some Switching, Top Sam Winchester, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoogypsyeyes/pseuds/voodoogypsyeyes
Summary: The Winchester Brothers have been turned into werewolves by a sinister sector of their father's family. Along with becoming werewolves, Sam has become an Alpha and Dean has become an Omega - something they struggled to understand and still struggle to accept.They've now started a family of their own, and their struggles have only just begun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or its characters, and if you would have told me a couple months ago that I'd soon be writing A/B/O Pregnant Werewolf Wincest I would have called you crazy for suggesting all four of those things. Alas, here I am with A/B/O Parental Werewolf Wincest. Looks like I'm the crazy one.
> 
> Please do read [So You Think You Can Tell Heaven From Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094443/chapters/40200359) before you read this, and may you enjoy both fics equally.
> 
> This story takes place in the Supernatural universe and not the Omegaverse - so this ain't your typical A/B/O fic. It's kinda exploring the introduction of A/B/O elements into Sam and Dean's world. Not all elements, but certain ones. I also try to keep it canon here (post-canon anyway since this is set in the future) but I tweaked canon a bit to bring Crowley back and there's some theoretical stuff introduced since the show's not actually over yet. I guess it's stuff that I would like to see in Sam and Dean's world, and I hope yall like it too.
> 
> Those of you reading this in late 2019 and beyond: this was largely written before the end of Season 14 and completed before the beginning of Season 15 so it may diverge from canon there, who knows, I don't because I'm not living in the future like you crazy kids!

_THEN_

 

Shards of a bottle and pools of whiskey joined Sam and Dean Winchester on the floor of the bunker as they rolled onto their backs and sighed with relief at being finally able to pull away from each other.

Then Dean looked over at the wasted whiskey and let out another sigh, this one of disappointment.

"You _had_ to do that to the whiskey? That was good whiskey, man."

Sam raised a languid eyebrow and rolled his head back to look at the dark liquid spreading over the floor. He watched it for a few seconds, pouted at it, then turned his head back to smirk at Dean.

"Worth it."

The frown on Dean's face lifted into a smirk to match Sam's.

"Yeah, guess it was. Shit, I'm gonna be paying for it tomorrow though, and I don't just mean buying another bottle." Dean shifted onto his side and felt at his ass with a pained expression. "Feel like I got my ass pummeled by a werewolf. Oh wait I did."

Sam snickered and moved closer, wrapping his arm around Dean's waist. "You're okay, right?" His voice held a note of concern.

Dean leaned in to kiss him softly, pulling away with a smile.

"Better than ever."

Sam nuzzled at him, fingers running over Dean's stomach. Only a slight bulge there but Sam could _feel_ his children growing inside of Dean. Such small, powerful things. Little declarations of Sam's love for Dean.

"You're... you're really okay with this, Dean? With all of this?" Sam's index finger circled Dean's navel. There was no question of Sam wanting it, but then this wasn't going to be Sam going through a pregnancy, it was going to be Dean, and Sam knew Dean was scared. No matter what he said otherwise. "You know I'll love you no matter what, D. Always. And just being with you is enough to make me beyond happy."

Dean nuzzled Sam's bearded face and rubbed Sam's arm gently. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little freaked out about it. A _lot_ freaked out. And I'm not just talking about the pregnancy here, I mean... this whole different biology we have now. The werewolf thing, the Alpha and Omega thing, and now _babies_." Dean stopped with a heavy sigh, pushing his fingers through his short dark blond hair. "It's so fucking much to process."

Sam kissed Dean's forehead. "It is."

"There's that whole thing about Alphas dominating Omegas and, I'm telling you right now Sam, that shit is _not_ happening," muttered Dean. "I will fucking die before I bend over and submit like some weak little bitch."

Sam wanted to laugh, with relief, with love, but he didn't want Dean to think Sam thought he was joking so he just gave Dean a broad grin. "I'll die before that happens too, Dean, I don't want anything like that to happen to you."

"And you better not turn into some pushy douchebag. You're still my little brother and I will still beat your ass if you get out of line."

Sam did laugh warmly this time. "Agreed."

Dean fell quiet for a minute or two, resting his face against Sam's neck as Sam kissed along the side of Dean's face, along Dean's ear, into Dean's sweat-dampened hair.

"Aside from the obvious burning question of 'how the hell am I supposed to give birth without a vagina', there's also the question of what we're supposed to tell these kids about their parents when they're born," said Dean anxiously. "I mean... do we tell them we're brothers... and do we tell them how the rest of the world feels about that?"

Sam fell quiet as well for a moment, his lips resting at Dean's neck. "Yeah we should tell them what we are," he whispered. "Although, I mean... we're a whole lot more than just _brothers_ , D."

Dean pulled back to look into Sam's dark hazel eyes, inviting him to continue.

Sam smiled fondly. "You're everything to me, Dean. Not just my brother, you're my parent, my idol, you're the best friend I've ever had, you're the most beautiful human being I've ever known, inside and out."

Sam's love was reflected in Dean's golden-green eyes, but Dean dropped it to give Sam a teasing wink. "Most beautiful person you've ever been inside, huh? Such a romantic, Sammy."

Sam laughed and rolled on top of Dean. "Yeah, well, that too, baby," he murmured at Dean's mouth before kissing it, coaxing Dean's lips open with his tongue. Dean met Sam's tongue with his own, buried his fingers in Sam's long brown hair and kissed him harder, both of them groaning.

Dean felt Sam's erection connect with his and he broke the kiss. "Fuck, wait, we gotta... we gotta stop." He rolled out from under Sam, sitting with his back against the map table they'd been lying next to. He winced as his weight rested on his sore ass, felt yet another trickle of Sam's come leak out of him, and he laughed a little wildly.

"We just got through like an _hour_ of being stuck together... I just had my ass pounded into multiple times... pretty sure there's more jizz than blood inside me right now. We should take a break."

"We should."

The look on Sam's face wasn't matching up with the words coming out of his mouth.

"Sam?"

Sam crawled over to Dean on his hands and knees, animal hunger in his eyes, and Dean's legs parted to allow Sam between them without Dean instructing them to do so.

"Do you know... how many _years_... I have wanted to fuck you, Dean?"

Dean couldn't help but shiver with want.

"Almost as many years as I've wanted it?" Dean's treacherous body reached out for Sam, pulled him closer, and Dean's voice was just as hungry as Sam's. Sam grinned against Dean's throat.

"So you know that we're only just getting started."

Sam swept Dean into his arms, pulled Dean's legs around his waist, stood up and started carrying Dean through the bunker towards Sam's room. Dean shouted with indignation but his body continued to betray him, his legs clasping tight around Sam's slim hips, his hands grasping at Sam's muscled shoulders.

Sam laid them both on his bed and they sighed at the softness of the mattress underneath them, after the hour they'd spent on the floor.

Then Sam's hips rolled, slow and serpentine, against Dean's, rolling their cocks together, and their sighs took on a different tone.

"What happened to you not being a pushy douchebag," breathed Dean into Sam's ear.

Sam licked at Dean's ear. "Tell me to stop and I'll stop."

Dean only moaned in answer, pulling Sam's body closer to his with his leg around Sam's hips, drunk on the intoxicating scent of Sam above him, drenched with arousal, and below him, steeped into Sam's sheets. He slid his hand down Sam's back and onto Sam's ass, squeezing hard.

And Dean made a mental note to do that a _lot_ more often - the noise Sam made was an animal growl, rising up from deep within Sam, and he bucked against Dean, his dick throbbing hard. Dean was throbbing too and his ass, fucked as it already was, ached to have Sam back inside of him.

"God, Sam, just fuck me already," Dean gasped out as he gripped Sam's ass and arched up against him.

Sam laughed low and sexy, lifting himself up to meet Dean's eyes. "How bad do you want it, baby?"

Lust and amusement played over Dean's face. " _Baby_ , huh... am I your baby?" Dean leaned up to nip at Sam's mouth. "Does that make you my Daddy?"

Dean felt a powerful shudder run through Sam at that and he grinned wide.

"Daddy," he purred, licking at Sam's throat. "I want your cock so bad, Daddy."

" _Dean_." Sam's voice was deep and ragged, barely even a voice at all.

"What's the matter, _Daddy?"_

Sam's eyes were pitch black as they looked down into Dean's, and Dean watched a wicked grin crawl over Sam's face before Sam flipped them on the bed.

Sam's hand slid up around Dean's neck, pulling him down into a kiss that curled Dean's toes. He sucked at Dean's lip as he pulled back.

"Such a filthy mouth," Sam rumbled. His thumb slid across the fullness of Dean's lips. "Such a filthy fucking beautiful mouth."

Dean sucked Sam's thumb into his mouth and laved it with his tongue before pulling back smiling. "Mmmm, you like my mouth, Daddy?"

Sam's hips lifted against Dean's, letting Dean know just how much Sam approved. "I want you to put that filthy mouth on my cock, baby."

Now was Dean's turn to shudder. Those words coming out of Sam's mouth, Sam's _voice_ like triple-distilled sex, the things it fucking did to Dean... Dean gave Sam another heated kiss and without another word he slid down Sam's body to wrap his lips around the dripping head of Sam's dick.

He tasted both himself and Sam there, and there was a part of him that was disturbed by the fact he was sucking the dick that had just been inside of him, but there was a much greater part of him that was insanely turned on by that. Sam thrust up into his mouth eagerly, dug his fingers into Dean's hair, growled out Dean's name and the little game they were playing was over - it was all about racing for the finish line now.

Dean stroked himself with one hand and Sam with the other as he sucked Sam's dick, sliding up and down over the first few inches. The other time he'd done this (which was also the only time he'd done this until now), Sam's knot had made deepthroating difficult, and Dean had little enough experience sucking anyone's dick, so he was gonna play it safe for now with a combination handjob/blowjob. Sam didn't seem to mind, if his hand fisting in Dean's hair was any indication.

Dean moaned around Sam's thick cock, stroking both Sam and himself hard and fast, savoring the taste of Sam's precome and the sound of Sam's stuttering gasps. Sam's knot started to push at Dean's fingers, Dean pulled off him, smirked up at Sam as he licked at Sam's leaking slit and he whispered, "Come for me, Daddy, fill up my mouth."

Sam came with a ragged moan, shooting come into Dean's open mouth and across the lower half of his face. Dean took Sam back into his mouth and swallowed the rest, moaning as his own orgasm hit him, coming all over Sam's thighs and Sam's sheets.

Dean laid on his back beside Sam, scooping some of Sam's come off his face and sucking it off his fingers. Sam turned towards him, licked the rest of it off Dean's face and leaned over to kiss him, pushing his come into Dean's mouth with his tongue.

"You don't ever get to call me that again," breathed Sam before sucking at Dean's lower lip again. Dean rumbled with laughter.

"Call you what, Daddy?"

He hissed as Sam bit into his lip.

"I fucking mean it, don't call me that, it's... just don't."

"You seemed to like it just fine," said Dean with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "And you don't get to order me around, you bastard, we agreed on that."

Sam shook with a soft laugh, curling up against Dean's side. "Yeah, you're right." He nuzzled Dean's neck before kissing it gently. Dean turned to find Sam's mouth with his, holding his brother against him. His brother, his lover, the father of his children, his entire world enfolded him with love.


	2. Chapter 2

_NOW_

 

Jody Mary Winchester called out to her parents in silence, called out in hunger as her twin sister Charlene Roberta Winchester slept beside her in their crib. Dean awoke reluctantly, letting out a sleepy groan as he started to rise from his bed. Sam caught his arm.

"W'me to do it?" Sam's voice was heavy with sleep.

Dean looked over at the bottle of baby formula beside the bed. He sighed.

"Nah it's okay I got it," he grumbled. "You know how they fuckin' hate the formula." Sam pulled Dean's hand close and kissed the top of it before settling back into his pillow.

Dean shuffled tiredly over to the crib, bare-chested with boxers on. He leaned down to pick Jo up, grimacing before holding her up to his left nipple and letting her suckle at it.

He hissed with pain as she sunk her tiny little baby fangs in. He fucking hated those fangs.

He looked down at her as she fed. He was relieved at least that his body didn't seem too affected by the whole giving-birth-and-breastfeeding thing; his chest was still the same masculine chest it had been before, his stomach still flat with the hint of a beer belly. And his nipples, even through the abuse these girls inflicted, would heal quickly thereafter and be as they always were. When the girls had been born he was doubtful that breastfeeding would be possible with him, being that he didn't have any breasts to speak of, but it seemed that he still had mammary glands in there. He guessed it made enough sense, being that dudes had nipples, having mammary glands wasn't too much of a stretch.

He tried to avoid doing this if he could, though, for a couple of reasons. Firstly because it fucking hurt, secondly because he'd gone through enough pain giving birth, and thirdly because it weirded him the fuck out.

He just wanted her to go back to sleep and he knew the bottle wouldn't help with that, so he let her feed. He sighed quietly as the pain started to subside, and smiled when Jo finally took her mouth away.

"Jomy you little beast," he whispered, kissing her forehead before laying her back down in the crib beside Charlie. He watched over them as they curled up together. The rest of the world fell away.

He had given birth to them three months ago. Everything was moving so damn fast. The pregnancy was lightning-quick, the birth, and now them beginning to grow on their own. They seemed to be aging twice as fast as normal humans, getting almost too big to share the crib now... pretty soon they'd need separate sleeping spaces and Dean wasn't sure how well they'd do with that. The girls hated being split up.

They bore identical features; Sam's brown hair, Sam's sharp eyes, Dean's full lips, and their eye color shifted constantly. Sometimes it would be green, sometimes brown, and when emotions were high, those irises sparkled with silver and gold. They were breathtakingly beautiful babies and Dean knew their beauty would only grow along with them.

There weren't many ways they were different from human babies, aside from their rapid growth and the fangs that lurked in their mouths. And of course the fact that they, like their parents, turned into wolves during full moons.

Before the first full moon they had all experienced together, Sam and Dean had set up the bunker's dungeon to accommodate the babies, made sure there was nothing in there that could harm them, and then they'd locked their babies inside. It was one of the most difficult actions Sam and Dean had ever taken, but they did it for their children's safety, fearing their own animal instincts that would take over when they transformed. They didn't know for sure that they would hurt their children, but they didn't know if they wouldn't either.

They had left a dead rabbit for their children to eat, and when they'd returned to their human forms and unlocked the dungeon they'd found the girls clothed in blood and curled up where the rabbit had been. They'd also previously set up cameras inside and outside the dungeon to see what transpired, and they watched the recording to find that the girls, as wolves, had initially cried out for their parents while Sam's and Dean's wolf forms had cried for their children, pawing uselessly at the locked door of the dungeon. When the girls had found the rabbit they'd stopped crying, and their parents had curled up by the door satisfied that their children were safe and had food.

It was the only time Sam and Dean got to actually see themselves as wolves; Sam was ever the massive creature, a hulking shaggy brown wolf, and Dean was the size of a regular wolf, sinewy with fur the color of tarnished gold. The girls had become little brown wolf cubs.

For the full moons after that, the family of four stuck together, safe in the bunker they called home.

Arms slipped around Dean from behind, bringing him back into the moment.

"You gonna stand here all night and watch them sleep?" asked Sam with his chin on Dean's shoulder, his voice a whispery scrape. Dean smirked and turned his face to kiss Sam's cheek.

"Watching 'em grow like weeds," said Dean. "It kinda scares me."

Sam murmured his agreement, gazing down into the crib along with Dean. Dean's hands rested over Sam's where they rested in front of Dean's stomach. Sam turned his face down to kiss Dean's shoulder tenderly.

"Jomy tried to bite my nipple off again."

Sam snorted laughter against Dean's skin. No one really called the girls by their given names and while Sam called them Jo and Charlie, Dean liked to have his own names for them. Jomy, which was a mixture of her first and middle name, and Charlie Bobby, dragged out on a drawl.

"It's not funny, man, one of these days she's gonna succeed. And I'll finally find out if werewolves can grow their nipples back."

"Valuable information to have," murmured Sam with a grin.

"Yeah, laugh it up you bastard." Dean turned in Sam's arms."Fuckin' knock me up and make me lose my nipples."

There wasn't any real anger in Dean's eyes or voice, and when Sam leaned in for a kiss, Dean returned it.

"You think this makes it all okay, huh," said Dean against Sam's mouth.

"I think," whispered Sam as he bit at Dean's bottom lip, "you should come back to bed."

"You think so?"

Sam responded with a deeper kiss.

"Because... I think... maybe we should... go back to _your_ bed." Dean filled each pause with a hungry kiss. Hungrier each time.

Sam's bed, secluded from their kids, was where they spent their nights when they planned on doing more than sleeping - and at that moment they definitely had more in mind than sleep. Sam turned on their baby monitor and Dean pulled Sam through the bunker and into Sam's room, kicking away his boxers and pulling down Sam's sweatpants before falling naked onto the bed with Sam.

Sam laid between Dean's legs, sucking at his neck as Dean's entire body lifted up against Sam's, nearly floating off the bed with desire. Dean nibbled on Sam's ear and moaned into it.

Yet again, Sam fought the powerful instinct to fuck Dean the way they both desperately wanted.

They were afraid though. For a while after the babies were born they avoided it because of what Dean's body had just gone through, and after that... they avoided it because of the possibility of more babies.

And yeah, there were condoms, but apparently no condoms that could survive Sam's orgasms. They'd tried, handjobs and blowjobs, brand after brand of condoms, every single one of them ending up shredded by Sam's gigantic knot and Sam's endless supply of jizz.

So they did other stuff. And tonight, Sam was happy just to taste Dean.

He lifted his head to taste Dean's mouth first. Lips sliding against Dean's before tongues slid together as well, Dean's fingers finding their home in Sam's hair. Sam stayed there until his lips started going numb, drinking in Dean's saliva and Dean's soft groans.

Sam sucked at Dean's swollen lower lip before nuzzling down under his chin, down Dean's neck, licking and sucking at the tenderness of the skin there, the scar on Dean's neck even more tender and tasting of both Dean and Sam.

Sam licked his way down to one of Dean's nipples and Dean pulled Sam's hair back to tip his face up.

"Go easy on those, okay," warned Dean. "They've taken enough abuse from your daughters."

"Have they," said Sam. He licked around the pink bud of flesh, breathed hotly over it, listened to Dean's breath hitch as he took it into his mouth to suck at it. He groaned when milk trickled into his mouth and he sucked harder.

Sam traced the muscles of Dean's chest with his tongue, kissed his way down Dean's stomach and kissed his way around the cock that begged for his attention, grinning at Dean's frustrated whine. "Working my way up to that, don't worry."

He folded Dean's legs up and spread Dean's ass open, biting his lip at the delicious sight of Dean's hole dripping with slick. He drew his tongue up Dean's cleft in a long slow motion, savoring Dean's arousal and groaning deeper now. He blew softly over the hot wetness of Dean's skin, then pushed his tongue slowly into Dean, as deep as it could go as Dean moaned loud and gripped his hair.

He fucked his tongue in and out of Dean a few times as he drank the sweetness of Dean's slick, then he moved up to lick first at Dean's balls and then around the base of Dean's throbbing cock.

Dean's hand fisted tightly in Sam's hair and he filled the halls of the bunker with his moans as Sam's tongue swirled up his shaft, catching drops of precome as they slid down, pressing warm and wet against the leaking tip, and Sam's mouth began to slide down over Dean-

And Charlie began to wail from her crib.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, both almost crying tears of frustration.

Sam shut his eyes and pulled himself back with a sigh, combing his fingers through his hair. "I'll... I'll go feed her."

"Argh, Charlie Bobby you cockblocking son of a bitch," groaned Dean. Sam gave Dean an apologetic smile.

"To be continued?"

Dean mumbled a yes and Sam got off the bed, pulled his pants back on and made his way back to Dean's room to feed Charlie.

Dean fell asleep in Sam's bed as Sam dozed off in Dean's bed, Charlie in his arms sleepily sucking at her bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on baby, you can do it. Say _Daddy."_

Dean shot a wicked smirk up at Sam, who shot a bitchface back at him. Dean turned back to Charlie who he was balancing on his knee.

"Come on sweetie," Dean encouraged her. "Say _Daa-dee."_

Charlie furrowed her brow up at Dean.

"I know you can do this, you little loudmouth. It's just two little sounds. _Daaa-deeee."_

"Gee?" said Charlie.

Dean sighed and Sam kissed the top of Charlie's head.

"She'll do it, Dean, just give her time."

"Damn right she'll do it, she'll do it _today."_

Jody Mills, who was sitting next to Dean in the bunker's library and holding the baby she shared a first name with, laughed the knowing laugh of a seasoned mom. "Might wanna give her a few more months there, Dean."

"Jody, these aren't _ordinary_ kids."

Jody laughed louder. "Uh, yeah, I should think not."

"No, I mean, beyond the obvious... like that one there for example?" Dean pointed at baby Jo. "She freakin' talks with her _mind._ They're superbabies."

Jody cocked her head and smiled down at Jo. "Is that true? Are you a little superbaby?" She tickled at Jo's side and Jo squirmed in her arms, giving her a dimpled smile.

Sam smiled with the same dimples as he sat down next to Jody. "She's really quiet, never makes a sound, but she can talk without actually _speaking."_

"We're trying to get her to actually say something but she won't, she just talks in our heads. And then this one here," Dean held up Charlie, "complete opposite, never shuts up."

Charlie laughed at this, almost like she knew what he had said. Sam and Dean had a feeling that she did, and Jody's raised eyebrow said that she shared the feeling.

This was Jody's first visit with the kids, and her first visit with Sam and Dean since before the werewolf attack. There had been endless debate over whether or not she should visit at all. Even right then with her there, Sam and Dean still weren't sure it was a good idea.

The biggest point against it was that Sam and Dean were fucking _werewolves_ now. They were now the creatures that Jody and her adopted daughters hunted (and were frighteningly good at hunting). Hunted for good reason. Werewolves were dangerous. Sam and Dean hadn't been around a whole lot of humans since they'd been turned, and they didn't know how safe humans would be around them.

But they couldn't just cut themselves off from everyone. Turn into some batshit crazy family sealed up in an underground bunker (whether or not this was already the case for them was debatable). They didn't want to lose people like Jody and her family... they weren't sure if bringing Jody in would be what _made_ them lose her and their other friends.

It wasn't just the werewolf thing. It was _Sam and Dean._ Having sex. Having children. A concept most people would find deeply unsettling. Castiel and Crowley hadn't made much of a fuss over it, but then they weren't human. They didn't live in this world.

Sam and Dean knew that Jody and their other friends would find out what had happened one way or another, and they figured the best way for them to find out would be from Sam and Dean themselves. And, well, they'd even named one of their kids after Jody, they couldn't not tell her. Afraid though they were.

Jody's reaction to the news was initially stunned silence, which was a pretty mellow reaction to hearing that your friends who are brothers were turned into werewolves and now have kids together. Jody had asked hopefully if they were joking. When she finally laid eyes on the girls was when she seemed to finally realize that Sam and Dean were telling the truth.

The hunter in her was wary of them, but she remained their dear friend Jody, satisfied that she hadn't lost Sam and Dean to werewolves. And she was already mothering the hell out of their kids.

"So how's it going with Donna?"

The blissful smile that bloomed on Jody's face was answer enough. "It's going awesome. Better than awesome... that woman is too good to me."

"Psh, no such thing, Jodes, you deserve _all_ of the love," said Dean, hugging her with one arm as he held Charlie with the other. "So happy for you guys."

Jody laughed quietly and looked between Dean and Sam.

"I'm happy for you guys too," she said after a moment.

And this time the stunned silence was from Sam and Dean.

They hadn't expected anyone to actually say that to them. To actually be happy for them. They'd expected disgust. They'd expected fear. And maybe if they were lucky they'd get someone's half-hearted acceptance. But in Jody's voice was love, whole-hearted love.

They felt tears at the corners of their eyes. Dean beamed at her and Sam leaned in to give her a hug this time. "Thank you, Jody," he whispered.

She patted him on the back. "Hey, no need to thank me," she whispered back before pulling away and smiling. "The two of you have been through so much hell... to see you happy like this, to see you with these kids..." Her eyes teared as well. "Makes me happier than I can say."

Dean cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. "Alright enough with the making us cry already."

Sam and Jody laughed and Dean got up to hand Charlie over to Sam, who cradled her in the furrow of his thighs and took her tiny hands in his massive ones, letting her examine them in wonderment. Dean wandered over towards Sam's iPod which he'd hooked up to speakers in the library and Sam watched him mess with it.

"So I get to keep this one, right," said Jody as she rocked a sleepy Jo in her arms and smiled adoringly down at her. "That _is_ why you gave her my name, is it not?"

Sam grinned. "You might not like dealing with her feeding habits. She may seem sweet right now but she gets vicious."

"Who doesn't, honey, who doesn't," she murmured down at Jo, looking up at Sam with a smile. "Seriously though, you guys are welcome at our house anytime. Just want you to know that."

"You think Donna would be alright with that?"

"You kidding me? Donna would be all over these kids even more than I am," laughed Jody. "Trust me, she'd be fine."

They sat in silence for a while before Jody spoke again, worry in her voice.

"Have you guys told anyone besides me?"

Sam gave her a measured look. "Besides Cas and Crowley, no." He looked down at Charlie as she bit at one of his knuckles. "No one else knows. We've just been keeping to ourselves. Figured it's safer all around that way."

Jody nodded, returning his measured look. "And you've been helping hunters who are out in the field?"

Sam sighed. "Wondering if we should just leave hunting altogether. Doesn't make much sense for us to do this anymore and it's just gonna put the girls in danger."

"If anyone tries to hurt you or these girls, they're gonna have to deal with me too, hun," proclaimed Jody. Sam gave her a deeply grateful smile.

The Smashing Pumpkins' Siamese Dream started to play quietly through the speakers and Sam looked up in confusion. Dean walked back over to him and Jody.

"Why'd you put this on? You realize there's Zeppelin on there too right."

Sam had put some of Dean's music on his iPod so he was surprised that Dean was playing Sam's music, which Dean disdainfully referred to as pussy rock.

"Why wouldn't I? This is a good album," replied Dean. "You're not the only one who gets to like it."

A tender smile curved one side of Sam's mouth and he pulled Dean towards him by his wrist, tipping his face up to offer a kiss to Dean and Dean leaned down to take it.

Then they remembered they had an audience and they shrank away from each other with red faces and averted eyes.

"Hey, no, you guys don't have to be embarrassed," said Jody. "It's not like I don't know. And I meant what I said about being happy for you."

Charlie squealed along to Billy Corgan's voice, kicking her little legs, and the adults all grinned at her.

"Aw, honey, are you singin' and dancin' for us?" Dean picked Charlie up from Sam's lap, dancing her through the air as she laughed. Sam watched Dean dance with Charlie, love surging powerfully within him.

"You love dancing with Daddy, don't you Charlie Bobby," Dean murmured as he held Charlie against his chest.

"Daddy!"

The adults' eyes shot wide open as they all turned to look at the no-longer-silent baby Jo, who beamed back at them.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam opened his mouth for Dean, unfurling his tongue to wiggle it suggestively.

Dean fought back a smile as he smacked the side of Sam's head.

"Stop bein' an idjit," he chided. "You're not helping."

"Idjit!" exclaimed Jo, doing her best to smack Sam with the extremely limited reach of her arm.

"Oh god," muttered Sam, "I really don't want that to be what she calls me."

"Eejee," Charlie joined in merrily. Sam shot Dean an accusatory glare.

"Hey man you're the one acting a damn fool when all I'm trying to do is get these girls to eat their food. Now come on, open up Sammy!"

Sam sighed and opened his mouth once more for Dean to spoon baby food into it.

It tasted nothing like what the jar said it was supposed to taste like. He fought his gag reflex, swallowed and gave his daughters a strained smile.

"Mmm," he said dispassionately. "So yummy."

"So not convincing," said Dean.

Sam grabbed the jar and the spoon and forced himself to eat another spoonful, smiling brightly at Jo and Charlie as they watched him suspiciously from their high chairs. He offered a spoonful to Jo, who was usually the more cooperative of the two.

"Want some, sweetheart?"

Her face wrinkled in disgust. He agreed with her disgust.

"Oh come on! You call that trying?" Dean rounded the kitchen table, grabbed the spoon and flew it through the air like an airplane while making airplane noises. "Comin' in for a landing, Charlie Bobby!" He directed the spoon at Charlie's mouth, smiling encouragingly. "Come on, kiddo!"

She looked up at him with amusement. The smile fell from his face.

"Please?"

Sam watched Dean with amusement as well. "Pretty sure begging isn't gonna work."

Dean let out a frustrated sigh. He glared at the spoon for a second before sticking it in his mouth. His expression went from contemplative to repulsed and he pulled the spoon out.

"Oh god that cannot qualify as food."

"It doesn't."

"What the hell are we supposed to feed these kids then?"

Sam pursed his lips in thought. "Think we're gonna need a blender."

"A blender?"

"And uh..." Sam trailed off, gazing at the fridge. He got up and looked through it, extracting a package of ground beef. "This, probably."

He and Dean shared a look of concern.

"Is that supposed to be _less_ disgusting than whatever's in this jar?"

"To these kids? I think so," murmured Sam. "They're not human, Dean. They turn into wolves and eat dead rabbits. I think this is what they need."

"Alright well you get to be the one who gives 'em meat smoothies, since it's your bright idea."

Sam laughed softly. "Is this where you tell me it's _my_ job to feed _my_ little monster kids?"

"You said it, not me," said Dean with a smirk.

They fell quiet for a beat, and then a thought struck Sam. "Wonder if they'd like bacon as much as you do."

"Sam, how could you say something like that, you know my feelings for bacon go way beyond _liking."_

Sam walked back over to Dean, resting his hands on Dean's shoulders as he buried a kiss in Dean's hair. "I know, baby." Dean leaned back to grin up at him and Sam kissed Dean upside-down, scratching Dean's nose with his beard.

Charlie laughed riotously and her parents pulled apart to quirk their eyebrows at her. "I don't know why she finds that so funny," said Sam with a laugh in his voice. He went over to her and leaned down to blow a raspberry on her belly, making her laugh even harder while Jo sulked next to her.

Dean picked Jo up to sit her on his lap. "Hey grumpy girl," he murmured with a smile, tickling her sides until she started laughing too. Quietly, as she always did. He kissed the top of her head and glanced over at Charlie.

"Sammy, you think we should tell Charlie? The grown-up Charlie. Should we tell her about all this, about this kid we gave her name to?"

Sam gazed at nothing as he kissed the softness of Charlie's hair, which was growing thicker now on both girls' heads. Five months old and you'd think they were closer to a year. If you looked into their eyes, you'd think they were even older than that; he looked down into Charlie's gold-green eyes, saw so much of Dean there, saw wisdom and strength that far surpassed her age.

He remembered the wisdom and strength of the Charlie they had called their friend, the Charlie who had sacrificed herself to save Dean. The Charlie Bradbury that they knew now was not that Charlie. This Charlie just wanted to live her life, to try to find love like the one she had lost. She didn't want to hunt monsters and neither Sam nor Dean could blame her for that.

And now Sam and Dean were monsters too. Sam sighed sadly.

"No," he whispered. "She's not our Charlie. I don't want to drag her into all this. I don't think she wants that either."

"Yeah," said Dean with sorrow in his voice. "We should let her be free. She's suffered more than enough."

Sam stretched his arms up towards the kitchen ceiling, pushing away the sadness he felt with the strain of his muscles. He released the tension with a slow sigh.

"Kinda feel like going for a run, if that's alright?"

Dean laughed. "You don't have to ask permission, Sam, just go do your jazzercise, I'll stay here and hang out with the cool kids."

Sam smirked and ruffled Dean's hair. "Be back soon, jerk." He kissed each of the girls on the cheek, went to his room to change, and set off running down the road outside of the bunker.

He closed his eyes briefly as he ran, emptying his mind, filling his lungs with cool clear air. There was something about this that was different since his transformation... it had always been invigorating to him, but since he'd become a werewolf, it was more than that. It felt right in a way that sitting indoors no longer did. Feeling fresh air flowing through him, blood pumping rapidly.

Letting go of his cares and his control, letting something else emerge inside him, Sam lifted his head to howl long and low at the moon as it sank down the early morning sky.

Dean lifted an eyebrow at the sound of an animal howling outside. He wondered if he should feel threatened by it, but something in him told him it wasn't a threat. He noticed the girls listening to the sound as well and they seemed equally untroubled.

"Whatever that is better not mess with us," he said with a smile. "Some badass mofos in here." Jo and Charlie smiled their agreement.

Dean fed them, the old-fashioned way from his non-tits since they were refusing to eat the baby food or drink their formula, wincing at their fangs sinking into him. Afterwards he put them down for their post-breakfast nap, got some breakfast for himself and went to go hang out in the Den of Sin, also known as Sam's bedroom. It was also where their TV was now, since the crib was in Dean's room.

Dean heard Sam get back and listened to his footsteps approach, smiling when Sam appeared in the doorway.

"Sup nerd."

Sam looked between the TV and Dean. "You're calling me nerd and you're sitting here watching Scooby Doo?" He shook his head with a smile and stripped off his sweaty clothes to throw them in his hamper.

Dean started to reply but was suddenly assaulted by Sam's scent. And not in a bad way. Definitely, definitely not in a bad way.

This was far from being the first time he'd been confronted with Sam coming back from a run, but this was the first time it had ever made him this fucking aroused. Sam's scent was overpoweringly sexy, sending Dean's blood rushing downward to fill his cock while slick dripped out of him like a faucet. He stared with helpless hunger at Sam's cock.

Dean wasn't the only one being affected by this.

Sam's cock twitched mightily and he froze as Dean's scent filled the air. He stared at Dean with just as much hunger, stared between Dean's legs where he could smell the slick beginning to soak his sheets.

He recognized the scent in the air. He hadn't smelled it since before the girls had been born... since before Dean had gotten pregnant...

When Dean had gone into heat.

After all this time, Sam had wondered if it was ever going to happen again, or if it was going to stop once Dean gave birth... he guessed he had his answer now.

"Sammy," Dean moaned as he pulled his soaked jeans and boxers down and off. "Fuck, Sammy, get the fuck over here."

Sam's dick knew exactly what Dean was asking for, and it became even more clear when Dean spread his thighs and started to push his fingers inside himself.

"Sam," Dean breathed out. "Fuck me, please, god, please, _fuck me."_

This was not good.

Not good at all.

Sam was hanging on by his fingertips to the edges of his willpower as he breathed in Dean's powerful arousal, watched Dean writhe on his fingers, listened to Dean beg to be filled. _God_ how he wanted to give Dean what he was begging for, even before today, every fucking day since the girls had been born, Sam had yearned to push back inside of Dean where he _belonged._

He stroked his throbbing cock as he watched Dean try so hard to fuck himself, moved closer to the bed without telling himself to, found himself suddenly kneeling between Dean's legs.

Dean's legs slid around him and urged him forward. Sam let himself be pulled flush against Dean, his dick sliding through the slick that covered Dean's ass.

Slipping... falling...

The head of his cock brushed Dean's asshole and he moaned weakly.

"Put it in me," Dean panted as he tried to impale himself on Sam's cock. "Please, Sam, I need you in me."

"We can't, D," Sam panted back at him. "You could get pregnant."

_"I want to,"_ Dean hissed in Sam's ear, " _want_ you to get me pregnant, Sammy, do it, _please."_

Dean's skin was on fire and his voice was panicked, and as turned on as Sam was, he was frightened as well.

Sam gathered all of the mental strength that he could and he wrenched himself away from Dean, turned away on the bed. He couldn't do this. Not with Dean like this, hopped up on hormones.

Dean started crying behind him, trying to pull Sam back between his legs.

"Sammy, oh god, please don't fucking stop, I need you, _please help me."_

Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean, wanted to cry with him. He needed this almost as bad as Dean did. But then this wasn't really Dean asking for it. What Dean needed was for Sam to help him get through his heat without doing anything they might later regret.

Sam had never been more glad that he'd had the foresight to prepare for this. After Dean's first heat, Sam figured it might happen again, so he'd researched and he'd bought supplies.

He turned back to Dean and leaned over to give Dean a gentle kiss. "Gonna help you, D," he whispered, and Dean sobbed with relief. "Just wait here a second, gonna get something to help you."

Dean very reluctantly let go of him and Sam got off the bed to search through his dresser. He returned to the bed with a fabric drawstring bag hanging from his wrist, the shirt he'd just worn to go running, and the baby monitor that was in his room. He prayed that the girls would be asleep for a good while longer and he pushed his hands under Dean's body to lift Dean into his arms, gathering the other stuff into his hands.

"Where we goin'?" Dean's voice was muffled by Sam's neck, where his nose was firmly pressed to inhale Sam.

"Bathtub," answered Sam as he carried Dean through the bunker. "So we can cool you down. So we can both cool down." Dean murmured his approval, mouthing at Sam's throat.

Sam set all the stuff he'd brought on the bathroom counter and helped Dean lay down in the tub, pulling Dean's sweat-drenched shirt off him, kissing Dean after, resting his nose against Dean's for a minute. He asked Dean to let him go for one more second, and he reached into the bag to withdraw an enormous blue silicone cock with a knot above the base. Dean's eyes went wide.

Sam's face flushed. "I tried to get something as close to my own as possible."

"I don't want that plastic piece of shit, Sammy, I want _you."_

Sam got in the tub with Dean, settling himself between Dean's legs and kissing Dean again. "You have me, D," he whispered, "this _is_ me, right here, just focus on me."

Sam twisted the tap to let cool water flow over Dean's burning body. He smiled at Dean's relieved sigh and leaned in to kiss Dean's neck, sucking at the scarred skin and growling. Dean arched high up against Sam and Sam slid an arm around Dean's body to hold him like that. Both of Dean's hands slid down Sam's back to grab Sam's ass and haul him in close, and both men groaned with want as their dicks pressed together.

Sam raised his hips enough to slip his hand down between Dean's legs and into Dean's wet warmth, three of his fingers pushing in easily so he added a fourth, twisting them into Dean's body until Dean was forcing Sam's hand away and begging for his cock instead. Sam sucked Dean's arousal off his fingers, moaning at its exquisite sweetness.

He swept his lips against Dean's in a fiery kiss, pressing Dean's taste into his own mouth, and he slipped the tip of the silicone dick inside of Dean. He and Dean groaned at each other's mouths, and both of them imagined the cock was Sam's as it slid forward to fill Dean's aching hole.

"Feel me inside you, Dean," Sam murmured. "Feel how much I fucking _need_ you."

Dean melted back against the tub with a whimpering moan, slipping his fingers around the velvet-wrapped steel of Sam's cock, hot with blood and throbbing for Dean. "Sam, shit, you feel so fucking amazing," he gasped as Sam started thrusting into him with the fake cock while thrusting the real one into Dean's hand. Then Sam's hand took hold of Dean's cock and Dean could no longer put words together.

Sam licked at Dean's throat, drinking his scent along with the water streaming over him. He moved fluidly at first, slow deep thrusts into Dean as he rained kisses on Dean's neck and shoulders. Then he started to pick up the pace.

He felt both of their orgasms approaching. His balls began to draw up, his knot began to push out, Dean's cock was leaking steadily and Dean's hips were bucking quick and hard into Sam's hand.

"Fuck, Dean, _come for me,"_ Sam growled, sinking his teeth deep into the scar on Dean's neck as he sank the dildo's knot deep into Dean's ass. Dean bowed against him and cried out as he came between them, Sam moaning low as he did the same.

For a long while they just laid there, breathing rapid, shivering at the cool water sliding over their heated skin. Sam's fingers danced around where the silicone knot was held tightly by Dean's body. Then Sam nuzzled against Dean purposefully, giving Dean his scent.

He took some of his own come on his fingers up to Dean's mouth. "I think this is supposed to help when you're in heat," he said meekly as he offered his come to Dean.

Dean contentedly sucked Sam's fingers clean, drawing a whimper and another spurt of come out of Sam. Dean smiled as Sam's fingers pulled away.

"Do you feel better?" Sam leaned in to nuzzle Dean again.

"Better," replied Dean, kissing Sam's temple. "Hey but how does this work, getting knotted or whatever by this thing, I'll be able to take it out, right?"

"Yeah you just gotta wait for your own body to release it. It will in a little bit."

Dean pulled Sam's mouth onto his.

"I love you so much, Sammy," he whispered. "Thank you for helping me through this."

"No need to ever thank me, Dean," Sam whispered back with a soft kiss. He stretched to reach the sweaty shirt he'd brought into the bathroom. "I um - I also brought this because Alpha scent is supposed to help alleviate heat symptoms, so I figured this shirt should have enough of that."

Dean snorted a laugh. "Alleviate, yeah right, that shit _brought this on,_ I was just fine until you attacked me with Alpha stench."

Sam grinned guiltily. "I'll try not to do that again."

Dean pressed his face into the shirt anyway, breathing in deep, closing his eyes as he held the breath, then letting it go with a satisfied shrug. "I ain't mad."

Sam looked over at the silent baby monitor. "Dean, they actually _stayed asleep."_

Sam and Dean stared at each other in concern.

"Go fucking make sure they're still alive," urged Dean. "I don't trust their angelic silence one goddamn bit."


	5. Chapter 5

The heat didn't pass as quickly as Dean's first heat had, presumably because this time didn't succeed in getting Dean pregnant. Dean's body remained stubbornly in heat for several days, stubbornly demanding more babies as both Sam and Dean did everything they could to deny it this.

Denying something that they both wanted but were afraid of wanting.

When it had finally ended, when Dean was given back control of his body and the option to get the fuck out of the bunker, he seized on it.

Jody had extended the invitation to Sam and Dean and the girls, and Dean figured it was time to take her up on it - so Sam and Dean procured some car seats, figured out how to use them which took a lot longer than it took to get the seats, strapped their babies into Baby and headed for South Dakota to visit Jody and Donna and their merry band of hunter chicks.

Hendrix's Bold as Love filled the space of the car that the Winchester family was packed into, the voluptuous notes of the song floating up and out through the open driver's side window to play against the vibrant colors of the afternoon sky. Dean's hand drummed on the side of the car and a smile eased onto his face as he drove.

Sam smiled as he watched Dean, his arm resting across the back of Dean's seat. His fingertips fluttered against the nape of Dean's neck and Dean's eyes met Sam's.

"So," he started softly, "I guess this is our first family road trip, huh?"

Dean considered this and replied, "Dunno if this qualifies as a road trip if we ain't swinging by the twine ball on the way."

"We'll do that on the way back then."

"No, Sam. No we will not."

Sam snickered. He looked back to see how the girls were faring; Jo was tearing yet another pacifier to pieces with her fangs and Charlie was drooling in her sleep. Jo's silvery brown eyes lit up mischievously as they met her father's.

"Jo's destroying another pacifier."

Dean snorted his amusement. "We should just give 'em steaks to chew on."

"They're not dogs, Dean," said Sam as he reached back to tickle at Jo's bare feet, making her giggle and pull them back as she continued to gleefully tear into her pacifier.

"They're not human either," countered Dean.

Sam quirked his eyebrows up and his mouth down before conceding with a shrug. He looked out the passenger side window at the heartland rolling by.

"We _should_ take 'em on a road trip sometime," murmured Sam. "Maybe out to California."

"Always wanting to run off to California," said Dean with a laugh. "Such a hippie."

"Says the world's biggest Led Zeppelin fan," teased Sam as he leaned in to nip at Dean's ear.

"Alright, alright, just no biting me in front of the kids, gonna give 'em bad ideas." Dean pushed Sam away with a smirk.

Sam looked back at the girls with a smile. He couldn't wait to take them on a real trip, take them places Sam and Dean never got to go as kids... show them all the wonders of the world. And do all that he and Dean could to protect them from the world's horrors.

They arrived at Jody's house as the sun was setting, a blessedly half-moon rising in its place - still another week until the next full moon. Sam and Dean caught Jody gazing warily up at the waxing moon after greeting them. They exchanged a glance but said nothing about it.

Donna Hanscum dragged Sam and Dean into a single hug somehow before falling all over the babies in adoration. Jody grinned at Sam and Dean.

"Told ya she'd be all over these kids."

"Can ya blame me, I mean _look_ at these little angels," cooed Donna. Charlie gazed wide-eyed up at Donna's long wavy ash-blonde hair and reached for it eagerly.

"They ain't angels, and I don't mean that in a bad way, we all know what douchebags angels can be."

"Dean!" Donna fixed him with a stern mama face and Dean shrugged.

"It's not the worst word they've heard from me."

"I do not doubt that one bit," said Jody with a shake of her head, smirking as she watched Charlie play with Donna's hair. "Aw, look, she loves your hair, babe."

"This is the first time they've ever seen someone with blonde hair," mused Sam.

"Well I'm honored to hold that distinction," said Donna with a grin. She looked Sam and Dean over once more, narrowing her eyes this time. "So tell me, why'd it take you both all this time to let us know what was going on?"

Sam smiled weakly. "Well, you're hunters... we're hunted now."

"You really think we would go after you?" Donna's stern mama face was back. "You two haven't hurt anyone, have you?"

"No, no one."

"Then you got nothing to worry about," Donna assured them. "Now go grab yourselves some beers and some tacos, we got way too much catching up to do. Starting with the face-fur, Sam."

"Why... _why_ does everyone make such a big deal out of it," muttered Sam as he rubbed at his beard self-consciously. Dean rubbed it too and winked at Sam.

"Because it's really, ridiculously good-looking on you."

"Ahhh, so _that's_ why you kept it," Jody said to Sam, giving him a wink as well.

Sam and Dean were greeted by a hesitant Claire Novak. She hugged them both perfunctorily and attempted a smile, but when her eyes fell upon Jo and Charlie, the smile faded to nothing.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other once more, sad understanding in their eyes.

They remembered all too well what werewolves had done to Claire. Remembered her shredded shoulder, her terrifying transformation, and when they'd injected her with the werewolf antidote, her screaming in pain and twisting on the couch as the werewolf blood nearly killed her.

Dean patted her on the shoulder. "I know it's weird and it's... it's a lot, I know," he murmured as she gazed cautiously up at him. "Hell, _we're_ still trying to wrap our heads around it. But I just want you to know, you don't have to be afraid of us."

"The change only happens on a full moon and there won't be one of those for another week," Sam offered. "Trust me, we keep track of that now. We have to." Claire nodded and gave them another weak smile.

"You guys weren't able to cure yourselves?"

They said nothing for a moment and Sam looked at Dean guiltily. "I couldn't," said Sam. "I killed the werewolf who bit me so I wasn't able to get its blood when it was alive. And um... I was the one who bit Dean..."

"Hey I was promised beer and tacos," Dean cut in, "and I do not intend to miss out on beer and tacos. Not this night." He grinned and made his way into the kitchen. The three women cast Sam questioning looks which he deflected with a hopeless shrug.

Dean had been unwilling to address the possibility of Sam curing him for a long time now. They had both dismissed it when Dean had decided to go through with the pregnancy, but after the girls were born Sam had figured Dean would want to go back to being human, so he'd brought it up again. Expecting Dean to be fully behind the idea.

Dean hadn't said no, but he hadn't said yes either, and anytime Sam would bring it up, Dean would promptly change the subject. Sam didn't know what this meant, beyond the fact that Dean obviously didn't want to discuss being cured. Sam didn't know why.

But looking at Claire, remembering how close the cure had brought her to death, he began to understand... and he'd never been more grateful for Dean's stubbornness. He looked down at his and Dean's daughters in their carriers, smiled and lifted them to follow Dean into the kitchen, Donna and Jody scoffing at him carrying both girls and insisting on helping.

Alex Jones, former vampire and current nurse, seemed less freaked out by Sam and Dean than her adoptive sister - perhaps because she'd once lived as a non-human and knew all too well what that was like.

The two families sat together around Jody and Donna's fire pit, enjoying their beer and their tacos in the cool South Dakota evening air, catching each other up on the events of the previous months. Jo and Charlie roamed the backyard under the watchful eyes of their parents. The girls were crawling still but there were several attempts at walking upright, which earned proud smiles from all of the adults.

Claire eventually excused herself and Alex remained to play with the babies while the two couples continued their conversation. Sam and Dean watched Jody and Donna snuggle together... the Winchester Brothers looked longingly at each other but kept a distance between them.

There was an absurdity to their awkwardness expressing affection for each other, being that they had children together now and showing affection would be less strange than showing none, but it was an absurdity that clung to them. The shame inside them that wouldn't be vanquished.

Charlie thankfully broke into their thoughts with a cry of "Daddy! Eat!" Sam and Dean watched Charlie approach them, first with joy at the fact that she was _walking_ towards them (an unsteady walk but a walk all the same) - then with horror as the blood smeared all over her became more visible - and finally with weary relief as they saw the tiny dead animal in her hands. Jody, Donna and Alex stared in alarm.

"It's fine, you guys," Dean assured them. "Just a chipmunk."

"Are they _supposed_ to eat chipmunks?" said Jody, still very much alarmed as Charlie took another bite out of it. Jo whined from where she sat with Alex and started towards her twin sister.

"They eat a lot of stuff that they shouldn't," Sam replied with a smile. "She'll be fine though."

"Hey can we keep these kids here? Those friggin' chipmunks chewed up the wiring in my car last winter," said Donna as she regarded Charlie with an impressed raise of her eyebrow. The eyebrow fell when Jo tried to grab the chipmunk from Charlie and the sisters growled at each other. Sam got up and pulled the girls apart, taking the animal's remains away.

"If you two can't share then no one gets it," he scolded them, picking Charlie up as she started whining. He gave Jody and Donna an apologetic look. "Gonna go get her cleaned up and changed, think it's just about bedtime for these two anyway."

"Yep, you know it's gettin' late when they start fighting over who gets to eat Chip 'n Dale," sighed Dean as he stood to pick up Jo. The three women headed inside with Sam and Dean, Jody and Donna making sure the Winchesters were settled into the spare room before hugging them goodnight.

Sam and Dean settled into bed once their daughters were sleeping soundly, if a bit squished together in their fold-out crib.

"Guess it's finally time to split the girls up," said Dean. "We'll have to look for a second crib when we get back. Ah, Sammy, they're gettin' too big too freakin' fast." Sam gave a mournful hum before pressing his lips to Dean's gently.

Sam kept on kissing him and slid one hand up the back of Dean's shirt, pulling his brother closer. Dean pushed deep into Sam's mouth with his tongue, eliciting soft moans from them both - but he pulled away when Sam's fingers slid under the waistband of Dean's boxers.

"Whoa whoa, keep it above the waist, Sammy," he whispered with a husky laugh. "We're in somebody's home, where are those manners I taught you?"

Those manners were there. That shame was still there inside Sam. The world was still there to impose it on him and Dean. But he just wanted to tune it out, if only for a little while, here in this bed with the man he loved more than life itself. Sam touched his nose to Dean's, breathing in the breaths Dean let out. Dean did the same for a moment, eyes glittering in the night, then he leaned in to kiss Sam defiantly, lighting their candle in the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Jo and Charlie were exactly six months old (very big six-month-olds), up off the floor and strolling around the bunker (which both elated and frightened their parents), chowing down on solid food (and thankfully no longer on Dean's nipples), and they had mastered (little) enough of the English language to misguidedly exclaim "Daddy!" when Crowley suddenly smoked into sight before them.

Crowley's eyes widened along with Sam's and Dean's, and his eyes locked with Dean's, a smirk creeping over his face.

"Oops. Guess our little secret is out, Squirrel."

Dean frowned with distaste. He and Sam were sitting with their daughters in the bunker's new nursery; the girls' cribs were in here as well as a dresser, changing table and a little shelving unit filled with toys and baby books. The furniture was old wood and brass, the concrete walls had been covered with sky blue wallpaper, the stone floor covered with a deep blue rug, the room lit by a bronze and glass sun-shaped ceiling lamp, and the girls each had a little wooden mobile of the solar system above their cribs. Mainly Sam's decorating choices because Dean's had involved a lot of black paint and Metallica posters and mobiles with toy guns hanging from them. A bit brutal for small children, Sam argued, and Dean conceded although he still hadn't completely given up on the gun-mobiles.

Sam stood up, regarding Crowley coldly. He started towards Crowley and murmured, "You think that's real funny, huh."

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous of me shagging your brother? Would it help if I said it meant nothing to me?"

Sam's expression grew colder as he moved closer to Crowley.

"Do you really think you can intimidate me, Moose?" said Crowley even as he backed away from Sam. "You do remember that I'm the King of Hell, don't you? A snap of my fingers and I paint the walls with your blood."

Crowley's back hit the wall and Sam halted inches away from his face.

Sam cocked his head, eyes burning into Crowley's - and his face split in a wide grin.

"You're such a fucking tease," said Sam, running a finger up the lapel of Crowley's black overcoat and giving the demon a kissyface before backing off.

"Yeah how about no cussing in front of the kids," grumbled Dean, "and no flirting with each other, or threatening to explode Sam, and why the hell are you here, Crowley?"

"Oh and don't get too excited about them calling you Daddy," said Sam to Crowley as he motioned over at the girls. "I think they think all men are called Daddy, seeing as how Dean and I are both Daddy and we're the only men they know so far."

"You might want to do something about that before those girls get themselves into trouble," Crowley advised. "As for why I'm here - I come bearing gifts, to celebrate their six months on Earth." Something wicked glinted in Crowley's eyes. "It's not demon blood, I promise."

"Seriously, Crowley, _not funny,"_ warned Sam.

"Not my fault you have no sense of humor," said Crowley as he pulled two small bracelets from within his coat, holding them out to Sam and Dean. Sam narrowed his eyes as he took them from Crowley, and as he studied the thin black bands more closely he saw faintly glowing red symbols on them.

Dean walked up and took one of the bracelets, studying it as well. "What are these?"

"For your daughters," answered Crowley. "Seeing as how they're shooting up so quickly and soon to be unleashing terror upon the world, I reckon these will be helpful. They'll allow the girls to maintain control of their beastly nature, so that'll be one less thing you'll need to worry about as parents." Crowley's dark eyes glinted again.

Sam stretched the bracelet around his fingers; whatever it was made of seemed unearthly strong and flexible.

"You expect us to give these to our babies? Demon bracelets?" Dean's voice was laden with scorn. "Just ignore the choking hazard and the demonic powers and-"

"You can have your pet angel safety-inspect them for you if that'll put you at ease," Crowley replied coolly. "They're designed to do what I said and nothing more. And they are, obviously, imbued with magic that will stop anyone trying to eat them."

Dean continued to hold Crowley in a distrustful gaze. Sam smiled at that and then offered Crowley a hesitant smile.

"Well... if these do what you say they will... then thank you," Sam said and Crowley smiled back. "But if these _do_ keep werewolf instincts in check, why didn't you give me and Dean each one of these?"

"I'm not _your_ devilfather," scoffed Crowley, "I'm _theirs."_ He pointed over at Jo and Charlie, who smiled brightly at him. "My sworn duty to look after my devildaughters."

"You just wanted to see us suffer, didn't you," said Dean dryly. Crowley gave an unconcerned shrug.

"My sworn duty as King of Hell."

Crowley stuck around for a short while longer, attempted to teach Jo and Charlie how to say his name and managed to teach them how to make vague growly noises. He left after agreeing to make Sam and Dean werewolf bracelets as well, but told them not to expect them anytime soon since the process took several months.

Appreciative as Sam and Dean were of the gesture, they decided to take Crowley's unwitting advice and have Castiel check out the bracelets before the girls put them on.

As Dean examined one of the bracelets, wondering just what it was made out of (wondering if he even really wanted to know), he again asked himself if he should go through with the werewolf cure.

Sam couldn't ever be cured. The girls couldn't ever be cured either since they'd been born werewolves. So Dean could go through with it and be the only human in the family, which didn't appeal to him all that much.

But he could go through with it and not have to worry about wearing a fucking bracelet to keep his werewolf instincts at bay. To be human again... to not have to be afraid of being around humans... to not have the need to tear into living flesh... to not fear what full moons would bring, to not have to go through being in heat again, to regain full bodily autonomy...

To be able to have Sam inside of him and not have to worry about it resulting in pregnancy. He let out a sigh of desire.

Sam kissed him and pulled him out of his thoughts, back into the bed they were lying in together.

"You okay?"

Dean smiled against Sam's lips. "Yeah, I'm fine." He kissed Sam for emphasis. Sam pulled back to look into Dean's eyes.

"Are you worried about the girls?"

"I'm always gonna be worried about those girls, Sammy. My job. Worrying about them. And you."

Sam bumped Dean's nose with his. "I know, I just meant with them being in the other room now."

Dean couldn't deny that not having the girls in his room freaked him out a little. But he shook his head. "They can't be in here forever. And they're still close, and we have the monitor. It'll take some getting used to, but it's gotta happen."

Sam smiled his agreement and pressed his lips to Dean's, and Dean pulled him into a deeper kiss.

Before he knew it Sam was half on top of him, their mouths fused hot and wet together. Sam groaned into Dean's mouth as Dean sucked leisurely at Sam's bottom lip, then suddenly Sam's lips were tugging into a grin against Dean's and Dean pulled back in confusion.

"What?"

"Feels weird doing this in here again. It's been a while... not having to move the party to my room."

Dean chuckled. "You call this a party? You sheltered little boy."

Sam arched his brow. And that was all the warning Dean got before Sam's hand was in his boxers, long strong fingers slipping loose around Dean's erection before squeezing, twisting and pulling a deep groan out of Dean's belly.

"Say again?" Sam whispered. "Didn't quite catch that."

He kept on stroking Dean's cock slow and strong, moved his kisses down Dean's neck, further down still as he pulled Dean's boxers down his legs. He wasted no time taking Dean into his mouth, opening his throat to let Dean inside, fitting his hands around Dean's ass when Dean's hips lifted off the bed.

Dean moaned helplessly as Sam sucked his cock and squeezed his ass, but before Sam could take him much closer to the edge, Dean pushed him away. A string of spit and precome hung between them and Sam licked his lips as he looked up at Dean in confusion.

"Sammy... wanna fuck you," husked Dean. "Want you to ride me."

Sam's eyelids lowered with lust and he kicked his sweatpants off, naked as he straddled Dean's waist. He grabbed the bottle of lube out of Dean's nightstand and handed it eagerly to his brother.

Dean ran his hand up Sam's thigh, over his hip and across the ridges of his abs. He spread lube over three of his fingers and reached behind Sam, spreading him open with one hand as he let his slick fingers play over Sam's waiting entrance. The tip of Dean's index finger hooked inside and Sam's back arched as Dean felt his way into him.

Sam gripped Dean's shoulders as Dean worked him loose, first one finger then two and then all three shoving into the tightness of Sam's body. Dean pulled Sam down into a kiss before pulling his fingers out.

"Put it inside you, baby," Dean whispered as he lifted his hips, kissing Sam's opening with the wet head of his dick. Sam obediently leaned back, held Dean's cock in position, and his eyes fell shut and his head fell back as he began to slowly sink down onto Dean's length.

By the time his ass was flush against Dean's balls, both of them were panting. Dean ran a worshipful hand up the front of Sam's body, silently thanking all of the gods for the man sitting on top of him. Sam's eyes fell back down to meet Dean's, and Sam began to move his hips.

Dean watched all of those gleaming muscles flexing on top of him, working themselves to give him pleasure; the sight was almost as good as the sensation. He thrust upwards to give that pleasure back to Sam, angling his cock to drive straight into Sam's prostate. Sam's head lolled back again as he groaned up at the ceiling.

"My big, strong baby brother," Dean growled low as he thrust into Sam. He ran his fingers through the dark dusting of hair on Sam's chest, following its trail down over Sam's rippling abs, following it to where it encircled Sam's long thick cock. "So fucking big and strong and riding my cock, so tight around me, so fucking _beautiful_ Sammy."

Dean wrapped his lube-slick fingers around Sam's shaft and stroked him in time with his thrusts, wrapping his other hand around Sam's hip for leverage. Sam gripped Dean's thighs behind him as he rocked forward into Dean's hand and backward onto Dean's dick, gasping and groaning, moving faster and faster.

Dean watched Sam's knot grow around the base of his shaft, watched Sam's heavy balls begin to draw up close to his body. Dean stabbed up into Sam's prostate, grabbed Sam's fat knot and squeezed as he groaned, "Come for me, Sammy, come all over me."

Sam let out a strangled moan as he arched his beautiful body and shot his load across the front of Dean's body, come splattering Dean's chin and chest and stomach. He kept on riding Dean's dick, his muscles squeezing Dean inside him, Dean's head fell back as well and he choked out Sam's name as he buried himself deep and shot his own load inside of Sam.

Sam's hips kept on rocking soft and slow for a minute or so, Sam's body still bowed back, sweat dripping down him, soft moans rising from him. Dean pulled him forward and dug his fingers into Sam's hair to drag him down into a simmering kiss, trailing the kiss across Sam's bearded cheek and into his sweat-soaked hairline.

"So beautiful, Sammy," Dean breathed out as he breathed in Sam and kissed the sweat from him. Sam turned to taste his own sweat on Dean's lips.

Sam slipped free of Dean's cock and moved down to lick his own come off Dean's body, and afterwards he kissed Dean again and fed his come into Dean's mouth. Dean licked more of it from the bristles of Sam's beard.

"Guess Chuck's gonna have to avert his eyes from this bed too now," said Dean and Sam laughed breathily.

"I think he would have figured that out a long time ago."

"Don't give him too much credit."

Sam smiled as he settled against Dean's side and Dean tenderly kissed Sam's forehead, keeping his lips against Sam as they fell asleep together.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam could only shield himself with his arms and beg for mercy as the T-Rex's teeth descended upon him.

"No, please god _no!"_

His baby girl Charlie beamed at this and made vicious growly sounds as she continued attacking his face with the stuffed dinosaur, laughing evilly as he continued to plead for his life. Not too loudly since Dean was trying to get some sleep. Quiet, respectful begging.

"No, don't hurt Daddy!" Jo came quickly to their father's defense, holding her stuffed unicorn above Sam's face protectively. Charlie's T-Rex didn't let up, smashing the unicorn into Sam's face with a growl as Jo shrieked in horror.

" _Hey,_ hey, quiet!" Sam sat up and gave the girls a warning glare. "Not so loud, your other Daddy is trying to sleep."

Jo's face trembled with fear and anger. _She hurt my unicorn_ , said Jo silently, holding up her beleaguered stuffed toy. Charlie started laughing again and Sam narrowed his eyes at her as she pointed at his face.

"Dadicorn!"

Sam narrowed his eyes further, reached up to touch his face, pulled his hand away and found glitter on it. He looked at Jo's unicorn, touched its sparkly mane and his hand came away dusted with more glitter.

"Oh god no," he said, this time with real dread.

A snicker drew his attention to the door of the nursery, where Dean stood in a T-shirt and boxers, watching Sam with a smile.

"Get mobbed by clowns again, Sammy?"

Sam rushed past him and into the bathroom, staring in dismay at his reflection in the mirror; his head and shoulders were covered with glitter. He pulled his shirt off and did all he could to wash the glitter off his face and out of his hair, but specks of it still sparkled in his hair and beard.

He made his way back into the nursery, where Dean sat with the girls cuddled in his lap. Sam couldn't stop a warm smile and he bent to kiss the top of Dean's sleep-tousled head.

"I'm sorry if they woke you, wanted to let you get some sleep since you didn't last night."

"Yep, that's just how it goes when you got babies," sighed Dean. Sam sat beside him on the rug and Dean looked him over.

"I'm really conflicted right now," said Dean. Sam raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Because on one hand, glitter, but on the other hand... no shirt," Dean finished with a lusty glance at Sam's naked upper body. He looked back up at Sam's face and smirked.

Sam leaned in to kiss him but Dean leaned away. " _No_ no no, don't you get any of that on me, you keep your disco fever to yourself."

Sam rolled his eyes when Charlie laughed again. "She gets more and more like you every day."

"And you say that like it's a bad thing."

"Yeah, well, she's the one who glitterbombed me," muttered Sam as he gave Charlie a begrudging smile and mussed up her hair. She attacked his hand with her T-Rex and growled at it, and Jo gave a growl of her own, clutching her unicorn more tightly.

"Who gave her that unicorn?" asked Sam with a frown.

"Think it was Cas. He has a thing for unicorns."

Sam didn't know whether to frown or smile at that. He gave a nod of comprehension and laid down on the rug in front of Dean and their daughters, petting baby Jo's hair soothingly until she smiled sweetly at him.

He felt fingers slip into his own hair and looked up at their owner.

"You really are a good dad," Dean said softly, warmth in his eyes and in his fingers as they sifted through Sam's hair. "My Sammy."

Sam smiled and leaned contentedly into Dean's touch.

The glitter refused to come out of Sam's beard, and so he was forced to shave it while Dean hummed a funeral march outside the bathroom door. Sam assured Dean he'd grow the beard back but Dean, racheting up the drama, cried out that no beard could replace the one Sam had shaved and ran away in tears.

Sam rubbed Dean's back as Dean fake-cried into his pillow.

"Another casualty of the ruthless disease that is glitter," sighed Sam. "Remind me to kick Cas's assbutt for this."

Dean ceased his fake crying and laughed. "You're gonna take on Heaven's head honcho? Bravery verging on stupidity, bro." He turned over and grinned up at Sam, scratching at Sam's stubbly face. "Damn this grows fast, just shaved and you already got five o'clock shadow."

"Yep I'm a hairy beast now." Sam grinned back. "So the beard won't be gone long."

"Neither will the glitter - still got some stuck in your locks, princess."

Sam sighed and groaned simultaneously, hanging his head and shaking it. "That goddamn unicorn."

Dean sat up and took Sam's face in his hands, tilting it back up. "Hey, don't worry, you're still... moderately attractive."

Dean's lips twitched with the effort of holding back a grin. Sam had more effective ways of wiping the grin off Dean's face, and he pressed Dean into the bed to demonstrate them.

The next day found Sam in the forest outside the bunker, hunting a deer for his family. A scrawny little doe, so desperate for food that she had wandered into Sam and Dean's woods, woods which most other animals had fled by now. Sam almost wanted to just let the poor thing eat, but he needed to eat too, and so did Dean and the girls. He got her in the sight of his rifle, finger over the trigger, prepared to shoot.

An urge came over him suddenly. He lowered the gun, opened both eyes to watch the doe. Let his eyes track her better than any gun sight could... his ears and his nose trained on her as well, and as he breathed in the scent of prey, his lips curled away from his sharpened teeth in hunger.

A shout from behind him attracted both his and the doe's attention, and when she noticed Sam, she quickly vanished into the trees. Sam growled, lifted his rifle and fired after her but she was gone before he got the shot off.

He turned back towards the bunker where the shout had come from, shouldered his rifle and sighed his frustration as he made his way back home.

He froze when he caught scent of other people up ahead - and the scent of Dean's fear.

Horrible memories beset him, memories of coming back to the bunker to find the scent of Dean's fear and unnamed others. The monsters who had tried to take Dean from him. The monsters who had made him a monster. And then that thing inside him, that thing that had awoken with the scent of the deer, the hunger for flesh, it took hold of him once more - his senses and his teeth sharpened as he stalked through the trees.

In front of the bunker's entrance he saw Dean, blessedly alive and unharmed but _afraid_ , and in front of Dean, facing away from Sam, was an older man who was shouting and advancing on Dean.

Sam was hardly aware of himself flying forward and pinning the man to the ground, baring his fangs against the man's throat, but faintly he heard Dean yelling at him to stop, and much more clearly he heard fear filter into Dean's voice as he felt the barrel of a shotgun against the back of his head.

"Get away from him, Sam," said the man holding the shotgun to Sam's head. A very familiar voice.

Sam regained control of himself and stood up carefully, turning to face the boy - now a man - that he and Dean had raised.

Jack Kline looked almost the same as the last time Sam and Dean had seen him; same height, face still young and unblemished. But in his eyes Sam saw the years that had passed, the pain they had brought. The guilt and the anger.

Sam and Dean hadn't seen Jack in a few years. The distance had been agreed upon by all three of them, although Sam had called Jack every once in a while to see how he was doing. In those years apart, Jack had restored his soul, had given up his powers and had continued his hunter training with New Bobby, determined to live by the code that Sam and Dean had raised him with, to become the good man that his mother had believed in.

Sam saw kindness and love in Jack's eyes, although Jack still held the shotgun on Sam warily. Sam pressed his lips together, felt tears prick at his eyes.

"Jack... what are you doing here?"

"Worried about you two, and rightly so," said the old man Sam had tackled, and Sam turned to face the Apocalypse World's Bobby Singer.

Sam saw the points of blood on Bobby's neck that his fangs had made, and he drew in a steadying breath. "Bobby, I'm sorry..." He stopped and looked behind Bobby at Dean, letting the breath out with an unsteady sigh. "I didn't know it was you, thought someone was... thought Dean was in trouble and I lost control for a sec."

Bobby's hand was on the handle of the knife at his side. "While you're at it, I wouldn't mind an explanation for those knives in your mouth, boy - and you better make it a good one because Dean here won't tell us boo, told us to get lost after we spent half a day driving here."

Sam frowned at Dean and Dean returned it. "I didn't know what the hell to tell them, Sammy... I didn't know what they'd do with it." _He's not our Bobby_ , warned Dean's voice in Sam's head. Sam shut his eyes, nodded.

"Alright," he said, "come on inside and grab a seat, we got a lot to tell you."

Dean made his discomfort known without saying a word, glaring both Bobby and Jack down as they followed Sam into the bunker, and he left Sam with their visitors in the War Room. Sam heard the nursery door shut, knew that Dean was standing guard over their children.

And so Sam, hoping an explanation would diffuse the tension, told Bobby and Jack about him and Dean being turned into werewolves and becoming fathers. Bobby's hand never left the handle of his knife but Jack had long forgotten the shotgun at his side.

"You have _babies_ now?" Jack's eyes were full of wonder and confusion.

"Yeah, um, Dean... he had them, but uh, don't call him Mom," Sam said with a nervous laugh. "They call us both Dad. But yeah, we have two baby girls. Kinda happened with the whole werewolf thing, the pregnancy thing."

"You mean you fucking your brother and making inbred werewolf babies."

The words stung as though Bobby had spoken with his knife rather than his voice. Sam didn't meet his eyes, swallowed his pain and stared at the floor.

_Not our Bobby._

But he couldn't argue with what Bobby had said. It was true, if insensitive. So, again, he took a deep breath, let it out as gently as he could.

"It was... it was hard for us to accept too." His eyes rose to Bobby's. "But we love each other. We love our daughters. And we don't hurt people, we eat animals."

"And you didn't tell us because you were worried we would hunt you," said Jack.

Sam sighed. "Yes."

"Sam, you and Dean are still my family."

"Me and Dean raised you to hunt things like me and Dean."

Jack shook his head, standing to meet Sam's eyes better. "That's not what you raised me to do. You... you raised me to be more than that."

Jack's voice trembled slightly and Sam trembled too, looking into Jack's eyes and seeing the adopted son he thought was long gone. He couldn't help smiling.

Then suddenly there was terrible pain, he cried out as it spread from his stomach, and he looked down to see Bobby's knife in his belly. Blankly he watched blood surround the wound, heard Bobby and Jack shouting around him, and then he heard Dean shouting as well, heard Dean growling like a wild animal, and as the pain subsided he came back to himself. Saw Jack standing in front of Bobby, Bobby wielding the knife he'd stuck in Sam's stomach, saw Dean sharp-toothed and furious advancing on Bobby.

"Wait, Dean, stop!"

Dean turned to look at Sam, still wild-eyed with his teeth bared. Then his eyes dropped to where Sam had lifted his shirt, saw the wound vanish. Dean's face regained its humanity but anger remained as he turned to glare at Bobby.

"Consider yourself very lucky you didn't kill him," he rumbled menacingly at the older man. "Now get the fuck out and don't you ever come back."

"Lucky? Lucky that a silver knife has no effect on you? Lucky isn't what I'd call myself, boy," Bobby spat at him. "I fought things like you, I lost _friends_ to things like you, Michael's supermonsters with their silver immunity, and I _know_ what things like you are capable of - no matter how human you look, how human you act, you're dangerous animals and it's only a matter of time before you attack someone."

"Bobby," said Jack warningly before turning back to Sam and Dean. "I'm so sorry for what he did, Sam. Are you okay?"

Dean growled loudly but Sam put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Yes, Jack, I'm fine. But you two should go now."

Jack looked down and nodded. Bobby had already started up the stairs and, after a moment's reluctance and an apologetic glance up at the Winchesters, Jack followed him up and out of the bunker.

Dean made sure the bunker was locked down before returning to the nursery, where he found Sam leaning against the doorframe, watching Jo and Charlie in their cribs.

Dean sighed as he slid his arms around Sam from behind, kissing Sam's shoulderblade, hands resting on the bloodstained front of Sam's shirt.

"Fucking scared the fuck out of me back there."

Sam laughed shakily. "Scared me too." Bobby's harsh words kept pounding in his ears, like being stabbed over and over again. He did his best to ignore them, turning towards Dean with a reassuring smile, giving Dean a reassuring kiss.

Remembering a friend telling him once that monsters don't stop being monsters.


	8. Chapter 8

The girls were curled up sleepily in Dean's arms as he read to them; as he turned each page he watched their eyelids droop lower and felt his heart soar higher. When they'd finally fallen asleep he lovingly brushed their hair away from their foreheads. Remembered doing the same thing to Sam as a baby, Sam with the same soft brown hair and puppydog eyes.

His fingers danced through their short locks as he watched their sleeping faces. They looked more alike with their eyes closed - Jo now had Sam's eye color and Charlie had Dean's. Their personalities diverged along the same lines, Jo sharing Sam's personality more while Charlie took more after Dean.

Dean wondered if that meant Jo would be an Alpha and Charlie would be an Omega. Was it related to personality? He and Sam were still mostly in the dark about Alphas and Omegas. Dean sort of wished they'd been able to ask the Werechesters about it, if only they hadn't been such evil fucks.

"Ahhh Charlie Bobby, I hope for your sake you don't turn out to be an Omega, it's not fun," Dean whispered. "And Jomy, if you become an Alpha, you be a good Alpha like your Daddy Sam."

There was a soft huff from the door of Dean's room, and Dean looked up to see Sam standing there and smiling.

Sam walked towards where Dean reclined on the bed, gazing down at their sleeping daughters. He reached out to stroke Jo's hair as well.

"You really want her to turn out like me?"

"Of course I do," said Dean, "I raised you and I'm proud of who I've raised."

Sam gave Dean a small smile. "Bedtime?" Dean murmured a yes and let Sam take Jo in his arms while Dean took Charlie, the fathers carrying the sleeping girls to their cribs to be tucked in for the night.

Dean spun Charlie's little space mobile around, listening to it play its quiet dreamy melody. "Nighty night, Charlie Bobby," he whispered after a moment, holding his lip between his teeth. Sam, having tucked Jo in, came to wrap Dean up in his arms.

Dean could feel Sam's worry as solidly as he could feel Sam's body against him. _What's wrong_ , asked Sam silently. Dean dismissed Sam's worry with a shake of his head.

Sam kissed Dean's temple and started pulling him through the bunker towards the library, Dean watching with a frown when Sam picked up the decanter of scotch they kept there.

Sam brought two tumblers of scotch over to Dean and handed him one of them. "Sit and drink with me," said Sam softly. He sat in one of the chairs and Dean leaned against the table beside him, holding his glass out for Sam to clink it before they both took a sip. They sat there for a while in silence as they drank.

"Jack called me," said Sam into the silence.

Fury and despair rose up inside Dean. Jack. The boy he had helped raise. The boy who had killed Sam and Dean's mother. And now, the boy responsible for Sam being attacked. Dean forced calm onto his face and into his voice as he replied, "What did he have to say?"

"Wanted to make sure I was okay." Dean sneered at this. "Dean, he's not the one who stabbed me."

"Yeah I'm sure he didn't _mean_ for that to happen," hissed Dean. "I'm sure he didn't _mean_ to do a lot of horrible things that he's done."

Sam's eyes fell to the floor. "I've done a lot of horrible things too. Things I didn't mean to do."

"Don't say that, Sammy, you know you two are not the same."

"No, we're not the same. But we're not too different," muttered Sam. He looked back up at Dean. "Jack came here because he hadn't heard from us in a long time and wanted to make sure we were alright. He held Bobby back, Dean, he stopped him from doing anything else. I saw him. I saw... I looked in his eyes and I saw the _old_ Jack."

"Sam, he blew up our mother and he got you stabbed. Don't ask me to look past that. I can't."

"He was soulless, Dean. You forgave me for what I did when I was soulless."

Dean said nothing, eyes determinedly pointed away from Sam's.

Sam got up to grab the decanter of scotch and refilled Dean's glass and his own before plopping the decanter down on the table.

"Jack said he would make sure Bobby doesn't hurt us," said Sam as he watched Dean above him. "I believe him."

Dean's lips trembled and his eyes shone, and he shut them.

"What the fuck kind of world is this where _Jack_ is defending us from _Bobby,"_ said Dean, voice heavy with grief, grief that weighed on Sam as well.

"Like you said... not our Bobby."

"I mean it's not enough that our mother was killed when you were a baby, no, our dad had to go and get killed too, and then Bobby gets killed and our mom gets brought back and fucking _killed again."_ Dean's voice finally broke and his hand rose to hide his face.

Sam closed his own eyes against his tears. He drained his glass of scotch and poured another.

"And what we did to Jack," Dean choked out, "cutting him off... what we did was even worse than dying on him."

"We didn't cut him off, he _wanted_ to leave. And I kept tabs on him after he left."

Dean looked at Sam through glassy eyes.

"You were always a good dad to him," Dean whispered. "And I failed him."

"Dean, you _did not_ fail him."

"I failed him even harder than our parents failed us."

Sam set down his glass and moved his chair in front of Dean, taking his older brother's hands and holding his gaze. "It was _his_ choice to go, Dean, you didn't force him to. And after all that's happened, he said that you and I are _still_ his family. He's still our Jack."

Dean couldn't hold back a sob and he looked down between them as tears cascaded. Sam stood up and drew Dean into his arms, his own tears falling onto Dean's shoulder as they held each other and cried.

Sam pulled back and kissed Dean softly. "One of these days you gotta stop carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders." Dean half-sobbed and half-laughed and Sam sat on the edge of the table beside his older brother. Both picked up their glasses and drank.

Sam looked into his tumbler of scotch, thoughts swirling within him.

"Dean... I want to try curing you."

Dean took a long drink before replying. "Why do you want to cure me?"

Sam looked up in surprise - this was the first time Dean had been willing to discuss it.

"I know it's risky," said Sam. "But I found a Men of Letters file that goes more into detail about the werewolf antidote, and it says that if something goes wrong with the antidote, being bitten again can reverse the effects. So... worst case scenario, you just stay the same."

"I shouldn't even bother with it," Dean muttered. "You can't be cured, the girls can't be cured..."

"But _you_ can! Just because me and our daughters are stuck with this doesn't mean _you_ have to be... you don't have to suffer for us, Dean."

Dean laughed joylessly. Telling him he didn't have to suffer was like telling him he didn't have to breathe air. It was intrinsic to his being.

"I'm serious," insisted Sam, stepping in front of Dean again and setting his hands on the table beside Dean's hips, trapping him there. Dean looked up. Sam had his serious face on. Dean took another drink, letting the alcohol wash his cares away little by little.

Sam took his glass away, Dean protesting quietly, and put it down on the table next to his own.

"I want to do this, D. If I'm able to cure you... I _have_ to try." Sam's eyes shone at him. "I don't want to be the one responsible for turning you into a monster."

Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair as his gaze traveled over Sam's familiar, beloved face. He pulled Sam closer and kissed his temple. Kissed his cheek.

Sam captured Dean's lips with his own, a tender kiss at first that gradually delved deeper, Sam licking at Dean's mouth and tasting alcohol and heartbreak and love and desire, drinking in Dean's familiar taste.

_Fucking your brother and making inbred werewolf babies._

Sam made a noise that could have been a sob or a moan, or both.

_No matter how human you act, you're dangerous animals._

Sam tried as hard as he could to silence the voice in his head, shoving it into a corner of his mind. Let his love for Dean fill him instead. He raked his fingers through Dean's hair, held onto him and kissed him desperately as Dean kissed back just as desperately. Dean had always been the only one he could anchor himself to.

_It's okay, Sam. It's okay to want this._

Dean's old words rose above Bobby's hateful ones and Sam remembered kissing Dean for the first time, remembered pushing himself inside Dean for the first time... the closest to Heaven he'd ever been. He pulled Dean's shirt off and laid a path of kisses down Dean's chest and stomach as he pulled Dean's jeans and boxers off.

He pushed Dean down onto the table with one hand, slid his other hand around the base of Dean's cock and kissed the tip of it as Dean moaned his name. Dean's hands gripped Sam's hair tight as Sam suckled the head of his cock, and then Sam's hand moved down to cup Dean's balls and squeeze, making Dean's hips jerk upwards to thrust his cock deeper into Sam's welcoming mouth.

Sam sucked Dean into his throat, shut his eyes and cried tears of happiness at the beautiful sounds Dean made and the heavenly taste of Dean on his tongue. His fingers pushed into the wet warmth of Dean's body as his other hand pulled his zipper down to free his own erection. The fingers he'd pushed inside Dean wrapped slick around Sam's dick and stroked in time with Dean's thrusts into his mouth.

Sam pressed the fingers of his other hand back into Dean and fucked Dean with his fingers as he let Dean fuck his throat, as tears rolled down to mix with Dean's precome and Sam's saliva, as Sam let Dean seek his release inside of Sam's body. Sam wanted to give everything to him, wanted to do everything he possibly could for his brother.

Wanted so desperately to be inside the heaven of his brother's body again.

Dean came with a cry, flooding Sam's mouth and clutching Sam's fingers inside him, and with a few more strokes Sam came, gripping his knot as hard as he could and wishing it was Dean's body gripping him instead of his own hand.

As they laid in bed later that night, Sam's front pressed to Dean's back, Sam's lips against the scar on Dean's neck, Dean pressed himself as close as he could get to Sam and wished he could feel Sam buried inside of him again. Sam kissed his neck and Dean could feel how badly Sam wanted it too.

If Sam cured him, they could have that again. No more pregnancies. Dean could be _Dean_ again.

The opportunity was there... all he had to do was take it. He _should_ take it.

His heart thudding in his chest, worry and hope crashing together within him, Dean whispered into the still of the night.

"Okay, Sammy. Let's do it."


	9. Chapter 9

Dean recalled with horrible clarity being locked in this dungeon years ago, held captive in the devil's trap, being shot up with Sam's blood to save his soul.

It had felt like someone shooting him up with fire. Burning him from the inside out. And he knew that what he was in for this time wasn't going to be any more pleasant; he'd seen the werewolf antidote work on Claire, he'd heard how she'd screamed. And how she'd stopped screaming, deathly still.

But Dean's humanity waited for him, and he didn't want to keep it waiting any longer, so he let Sam strap him down to make him human once again.

Sam had locked both of them in the dungeon just in case anything went wrong, for their children's protection. Dean supposed he would have to lock Sam and their children in the dungeon during full moons from then on, for his own protection. Lock his family away.

Yet again, Dean wrestled with guilt over letting himself be cured. Sam _wanted_ him to be cured, he reminded himself. _Do this for Sammy._ He pulled his brother down into a kiss before Sam could tie both of his arms down.

"Should I not be turned on by this," he breathed into Sam's mouth.

"Another time, hot stuff," Sam whispered as he knotted the rope tightly around Dean's arm and the arm of the chair. They kissed again and in their kiss was love and fear.

"You'll be okay," Sam reassured. "You'll be human again."

Dean nodded. "Get to it then, Wolfman." Sam smiled anxiously and went to go get the syringe that contained the werewolf blood cocktail. He hesitated for a moment after picking it up. He wondered if he should just smash it instead, if they should just forget about this, keep on living as they had been.

Sam swallowed down his fear and approached Dean with the syringe.

He had no memory of turning Dean into a werewolf. As a wolf he'd knocked Dean out, bitten him and then had cleaned the wound before leaving Dean on the side of the road. Even as a wild animal who'd just attacked his brother, he'd made sure Dean was clean and unharmed before running away from him. Even in that state, he knew how much Dean meant to him. Even when he'd had no soul, had no emotions, Sam still knew.

Sam touched the scar on Dean's neck, another event he had no recollection of - but he had put it there the night that he'd gotten Dean pregnant with their daughters. His claiming bite, a physical manifestation of his and Dean's powerful bond.

It would be there no matter what happened to Sam and Dean, whether it was werewolf blood or human blood running through their veins... whether there was blood running through their veins at all.

Sam held the needle above the scarred skin and Dean watched Sam's face.

"I love you, Sammy," Dean whispered.

Sam drew in a fortifying breath.

"I love you more, D," Sam whispered back, giving Dean a soft smile before pushing the needle into Dean's neck and injecting him with the antidote.

Sam pulled the empty syringe away and felt his own blood thrumming through his body, almost as if he'd injected himself. Dean's eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling a little faster than before, his fingers twitching slightly.

Suddenly Dean threw back his head with a room-shaking roar, baring deadly fangs at the ceiling. Claws erupted from his fingers and dug into the wooden arms of the chair. Dean's eyelids snapped open to reveal blood-red eyes, and when they fixed on Sam, he found no trace of his brother in them.

His mind flashed back to Dean sitting in that same chair with his eyes demonic black as he growled hatefully at Sam - his brother buried under all that killer instinct. This time, Sam could _smell_ Dean's desire to rip him apart. His own fangs and claws emerged instinctively.

Dean thrashed at his restraints and threads of the rope snapped. Sam issued a low warning growl. Dean growled back at him, eyes burning with violent light as he continued to pull at the ropes.

Something about Dean smelled _wrong._ And it wasn't that he smelled human, Sam knew what humans smelled like. This, though... it was like Dean was an entirely different creature.

Dean's thrashing became something worse.

Sam watched in horror as Dean began to convulse in the chair, shrieking his pain. Sam's heart hammered on his ribcage. This could just be the cure working. Or it could be the cure failing.

Sam moved closer, his fangs lowered, ready to bite Dean and turn him again if it came to that. But then Dean's convulsions stopped. Dean's fangs and claws retracted and Dean's body settled into the chair. And Dean's scent... he was _human._

Sam's fangs pulled back into his jaw and he laughed with breathless relief. It _worked._

But... something was still wrong. Sam couldn't hear Dean's heartbeat.

He pressed his hand to Dean's neck, feeling for a pulse, horror filling him once more when he felt Dean's heart beating so weakly that it was barely beating at all.

He could bite Dean. Turn him back. Stop this right then and there.

But Dean was _human_ again. Sam didn't want to take that from him again. With renewed determination, Sam shut his eyes and silently called for the help of their friend Castiel.

He received no answer.

Time was ticking by. Dean's heart was slowing steadily. Sam's panic was rising.

Dean's humanity was on the line, and Sam, determined to save it, bit into his tongue until his mouth filled with blood, spat the blood into his hand, and called Crowley.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?"

Crowley suddenly stood before Dean, looking down at him in alarm before looking up at Sam.

"You've turned him back?"

"Crowley, we need your help," pleaded Sam, "I gave him the werewolf cure but something's wrong, I can't feel his pulse - can you help him?"

Crowley turned back to Dean and pressed a hand to Dean's chest, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head in concentration. He turned back to Sam.

"The only way I can help him is to turn him into something you don't want him to turn into," said Crowley. "Which, I suppose, is something you could do yourself."

Sam swallowed.

"Or I can take you both to a hospital where they might be able to help him," offered Crowley. "I could come back here and watch over the little Moose-squirrels until you need me to bring you back."

Sam breathed in and out shakily. It could save Dean and save his humanity. And though Crowley was a demon, he had proven himself trustworthy time after time. Sam knew Crowley would keep his and Dean's daughters safe.

"Okay," he said, untying Dean. "Let's go."

Crowley grabbed his and Dean's shoulders and in the next moment the three were outside a hospital. Sam gathered Dean into his arms before the older man could tumble to the ground.

"Call me when you're ready to come home," said Crowley before he vanished.

Sam carried Dean into the ER, and with great difficulty he let the nurses take Dean away after making it clear that Dean could not die without Sam beside him. Making the request was horrible enough and Sam prayed it wouldn't be necessary. Sam watched the nurses take his brother, standing against the wall of the ER, numb and shaking with fear.

He prayed to Castiel again. Prayed over and over.

The sand-colored linoleum floor of the ER rose towards him as he felt himself sinking.

He had no idea how much time had passed before someone was touching his shoulder.

"Sir? Your brother - you said you needed to see him?"

_If he wasn't going to make it._ That was what Sam had said. He looked up at the nurse as though she was Death herself.

But Death wasn't taking Dean away from Sam, not if Sam could stop it.

He followed the nurse into the curtained-off area where Dean laid on a hospital bed, attached to various machines that were keeping him alive. Sam felt new fear wash over him at the sight of Dean deathly pale and breathing through a tube.

Sam weakly asked the nurse to leave him and Dean alone, and she closed the curtain behind her as she went.

And so it came to this. Sam had tried. He had tried so hard to cure Dean.

Sam cupped the side of Dean's face, felt tears spilling over his own face, and he pulled his lips back to reveal his deadly sharp teeth.

All he could do now was bring Dean back to life as a werewolf.

He lowered his head and sobbed as he sank his fangs into Dean's throat, into the scar that he had given Dean. He sobbed even harder as he felt Dean's body jerk in response, as the werewolf cells spread through Dean's body to reclaim it. Healing him and infecting him.

A scream tore through the room and Sam pulled away from Dean to see the nurse gaping at him in terror.

He wiped the blood from his face but he knew that would do nothing to calm her. Nothing would. So he bared his teeth at her and gave an animal growl, took a step towards her and finally she ran.

Sam closed his eyes, closed the curtains, turned back to Dean and started to free Dean from the hospital's machines.

Dean's fingers closed weakly around Sam's wrist.

"S... Sam." Dean's voice rattled out of his throat. "Where-"

"Hospital," replied Sam, yanking the last needle out of Dean's body and pulling Dean out of the bed with one arm braced under both of Dean's. "I'll tell you more later, right now we gotta split." He sank his teeth into his own palm, letting blood well up in it so that he could summon Crowley again.

Crowley popped into sight on Sam's other side, peering over at Dean. "Things get a bit hairy?"

"Not the time for puns, Crowley, nurse saw me bite Dean and we're gonna be in a world of trouble if we don't get out of here _now."_

"Always time for puns, Moose," Crowley argued but nevertheless slid his hands onto the Winchesters' shoulders once more, and Sam watched the hospital curtains fly open but didn't get a chance to see who opened them before he was back in the bunker's dungeon.

Crowley helped Sam carry Dean to their bed and lay him down in it. Crowley made sure Dean was going to be alright before patting him on the shoulder and taking his leave.

"Roped Crowley in again, huh," said Dean with a hoarse laugh.

Sam sighed heavily. "He helped me save you again."

Dean looked down at his hands, focusing on them until claws sprouted from them.

"Cure didn't work."

Sam's lip trembled. "It did, but it almost killed you - Crowley brought us to the hospital but they couldn't... I had to..."

Dean looked up at him with sympathy and understanding.

"You tried, Sammy," he said softly. "You did all that you could."

Sam collapsed onto the bed beside Dean and wrapped his arms tightly around his older brother, shoving his face into Dean's neck as tears began to fall. Dean kissed the side of Sam's head lovingly, slid a hand under Sam's shirt to stroke his back.

"Oh... um, should I come back later?"

Sam and Dean looked up to find Castiel standing in their room, worry and discomfort on his face.

Anger bubbled up inside of Sam.

"Come back _later?"_ he said, bitterness flavoring his words. "Why would you do that, Cas, it's not like you give a shit, not like you could be bothered to help us when we _needed_ you."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "I can't always come to you when you call."

"No, you're right, because that's what friends would do, not douchebag angels."

"Hey, hey, easy," Dean commanded, getting up to stand in front of Castiel and giving Sam a stern look. "Take it easy, alright, I'm sure Cas has a good reason for not getting back to you right away, why don't you just calm down and hear him out."

A good reason. Maybe it's that Castiel doesn't have that _profound bond_ with Sam that he has with Dean. Maybe it's that Sam is unworthy of listening to.

Castiel is giving them some explanation for his delay in responding, something about angel trouble up in Heaven, and all Sam hears is _bullshit, bullshit, **BULLSHIT,**_ and Dean is hugging the angel and Castiel is touching Dean in a way Sam does not like and then suddenly both Dean and Castiel are staring at Sam in alarm.

And he realized he was growling like an animal about to attack.

Sam stopped himself, looking away in shame.

"I... I need to go check on the girls," he muttered as he rushed out of the room. He got to the nursery and shut the door behind him, as though he was shutting out the violence that was threatening to take him over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is noncon in this chapter - it's not romanticized, but if you'd still rather not touch that, you can safely skip this chapter and still follow the story, which may mention what happens here but will have no further noncon.

Sam growling at their angel buddy was starting to become the least of Dean's worries.

But that worried him a fucking lot. Sam had never lashed out at Castiel like that - Castiel was as close a friend as Sam and Dean had ever had. Sam loved the angel just as much as Dean did.

Sam _had_ expressed jealousy of Castiel before, but never like this. He'd never made Dean _afraid_ like this.

After Castiel had left, Dean had found Sam in the nursery staring down into Charlie's crib, gripping the edge of it. His eyes were pointed at Charlie but they weren't seeing her.

Dean looked over at Jo, saw she was sleeping like her sister, and he came up behind Sam, nuzzling at Sam's shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on? Kinda scared me back there." He was careful with his words - he could feel that Sam was still upset.

Sam breathed in and out shakily. "I'm... I'm sorry, I don't know why I... maybe I'm just on edge from what happened."

Dean kissed Sam's neck. "I know. That's okay, Sammy. Everything's gonna be okay."

But rather than lifting off him, discontent settled even heavier over Sam. He turned to pull Dean into a brutal kiss, crushing their lips and teeth together. Dean shuddered at the taste of blood in his mouth.

Sam growled and kissed Dean even harder, pushing him back against the nursery wall and pinning him there. His mouth lowered to Dean's neck and he licked away the drying blood.

"Fuck, Dean," he groaned, "want you so fucking bad."

He pushed his hips against Dean's and Dean felt Sam's erection straining at him. Dean's head fell back and he arched against Sam, sighing in pleasure. But then Sam started opening Dean's pants and Dean's upstairs brain resumed control.

"Wait, Sam, not here," he gasped and pulled Sam out of the nursery, down the hall and into their bedroom, ripping off his clothes once they got there while Sam did the same.

Dean pulled Sam's naked body up against his and Sam laid them both down on the bed. Sam kissed him again and this time the kiss was slow but every bit as hungry. Dean groaned and sank his fingers into Sam's mess of hair, both men luxuriating in each other.

Sam's hand slipped between Dean's legs to feel at Dean's entrance before pressing two of his fingers inside, crooking them to rub against Dean's prostate. Sam caught Dean's moans with his mouth and kept fucking Dean with his fingers until one of Dean's legs wound itself hungrily around Sam's hips.

Sam's fingers pulled out and the thick head of his cock inched inside.

Dean was so drunk with desire that at first he just moaned at the feeling and pulled Sam closer - but again he regained his senses and shoved Sam back.

"Sam, no! We can't!"

Sam's eyes were still shut in pleasure, lip between his teeth, panting softly. His eyes opened and seemed to take a while to focus on Dean, and when they did, Dean saw shame alongside the lust in his brother's eyes.

He shrank away from Dean. "Oh god Dean I'm so sorry, I-"

"It's okay," insisted Dean, pulling Sam close again, kissing the side of Sam's face. "You know I want that too, it's just... everything that comes after that I'm not sure about. But I want you, Sammy." He kissed Sam deeply. "I love you so much, baby."

Sam deepened the kiss. "Mine," he murmured at Dean's lips, caressing them when they parted from his.

"All yours, baby boy." Dean kissed Sam's fingers. "Lemme make you feel good."

He laid Sam down on the bed, his lips teasing at Sam's before traveling down Sam's throat, across the mountainous muscles of his chest and following the trail of hair down his stomach to his glistening cock.

Dean was done with the teasing at that point, wanted to just make Sam feel as incredible as possible, wanted Sam to know how very much Dean wanted him - his lips parted around Sam's length and took him deep, moaning as Sam's hand cupped the back of his head to draw Dean down further.

Dean let Sam's cock into his throat and he delighted in the shaky moan Sam gave him, stroking his own cock as he started to slide up and down on Sam's.

He sucked Sam's cock deeper, faster, stroking himself in tandem, his other hand massaging Sam's balls. Sam's hand gradually gripped Dean tighter, held Dean's head down as he thrust up into it, gasping Dean's name. Dean felt Sam's knot filling out between his lips, and this time he let it fill, let Sam fuck deep into his throat until the younger man cried out in ecstasy and came, Dean following with a few more strokes and a groan as he drank down Sam's come and spilled his own across Sam's thighs.

He took Sam's knot in his fist as he drank every last drop Sam gave him, kissing his way back up Sam's body when he'd finished and kissing Sam's lips before settling against him for the night. He fell asleep contentedly with Sam's mouth at his neck.

He woke up with Sam's cock nudging insistently at his ass.

He couldn't deny it felt good, but it also felt like a different Sam from the one Dean knew and loved.

Sam was trying to shove his way into Dean's sleeping body. Both were lying on their sides, Sam pressed up against Dean's back with his dick parting Dean's cheeks and thrusting at his hole.

Dean twisted his head back to see if Sam was sleeping and saw him wide awake, lust filling his eyes, panting as he kept trying to push into Dean.

Dean looked into Sam's eyes but failed to see his brother.

"Sam? What the fuck are you doing?"

Sam only worked his hips harder. "Need to fuck you, Dean," he panted. The precome-slicked tip of his dick entered Dean and Sam groaned in triumph, but before he could move deeper, Dean tore out of bed.

"Sammy," he started, and he stopped. He was going to tell Sam again that they couldn't, but one look in Sam's eyes told him Sam wouldn't hear it. And fear began to take hold in Dean.

"Sammy I gotta go feed the girls." Dean dressed rapidly and left the room without another word. He tried to forget what he'd seen in Sam - tried to just focus on their children.

Thankfully Jo and Charlie seemed untroubled, aside from being hungry, and Dean was grateful to have a problem he knew how to solve.

He brought them to the kitchen and gave them chunks of raw meat that they began to rip apart with their newly grown sets of teeth. Dean shivered a little at their brutality. Reminded himself that he was no less brutal.

Sam walked into the kitchen naked. Dean was so horrified by this that he didn't even manage to protest before Sam pushed him against the table and attached his mouth to Dean's neck.

Dean wrenched himself away and glared at Sam. "What the hell's _wrong_ with you?? Would you go get some clothes on and cut this shit out?" Dean stood protectively in front of their daughters.

"Dean... I need... I can't..."

Sam gave up on words and tried to launch himself at Dean again but Dean dodged him and moved towards the hallway. Sam's pupils shadowed his irises and his jaw was clenched, sick desperation rolling off of him.

Dean could smell fear on him too.

Was this Sam trying to deal with the experience of almost losing Dean again and having to, consciously this time, turn Dean into a werewolf? Was it Sam just trying to bury his fear and his guilt by trying to be as close as possible to Dean?

Should Dean _let_ him?

Dean's eyes flicked over to where their daughters were still eating, then back onto Sam. And he knew what to do.

"Not here, Sammy," he murmured, moving into the hallway. "Come with me."

He left a trail of clothes for Sam to follow through the bunker. When Dean reached the dungeon he smirked and said, without turning, "Another time, you said..."

That was all he got to say.

Sam slammed him down to the floor, almost knocking him out on the unforgiving stone. Sam held Dean's wrists behind his back, spread Dean's ass open and immediately shoved his dick inside.

Dean screamed at the pain of Sam tearing into him dry. He felt sick when all he got in response was a deep groan of want, a groan that said the pain was nowhere near being over. A groan that said Sammy was lost to this beast above Dean.

For several moments all Dean could do was gasp and cry as Sam's cock stabbed into him repeatedly. Sam nipped at Dean's back and neck and shoulders and fucked him like an animal. Dean felt the points of fangs on his skin, heard something inhuman in the noises Sam was making.

And then something similarly inhuman arose within Dean.

His own teeth grew sharp and a growl climbed out of his throat. It was a warning. Sam growled back, refusing to heed it.

Dean's claws shredded into Sam's wrists and the younger man cried out his own pain. Dean took advantage of Sam's break in concentration, grabbing Sam's neck and headbutting him hard as he could.

Sam's body then slumped unconscious over Dean's. Wetness covered the back of Dean's head and neck, presumably blood. He laid there under Sam for a few seconds, trying to get a handle on the pain. Trying to get a handle on everything.

He finally pushed himself out from under Sam, whimpered as Sam's dick tore back out of him.

He dragged Sam over to the iron manacles that hung from the wall and chained him up.

He locked the dungeon and fell against the wall outside it, silent as he cried.


	11. Chapter 11

Another furious roar boomed throughout the bunker, making Dean flinch and making Jo and Charlie whimper fearfully.

"It's okay, sweethearts," Dean soothed them. He remembered soothing Sam in the same way when they were kids and their dad was drunk and angry. Now here he was doing it for his and Sam's kids, and Sam... his sweet Sammy...

The creature chained in the dungeon and roaring its fury was not his Sammy.

When the girls had been put down for their nap, Dean hesitated in the nursery for a moment, steeling himself. Then he limped his way towards the dungeon.

His heart pounded madly and his hands shook as he unlocked the door.

Sam was slumped against the far wall, hands aloft in chains, legs stretched out by the chains binding them. He was naked, his hair tangled and matted with blood, dried blood tracking down his face.

His eyes glowed red as they met Dean's and fangs bared themselves at him.

Dean wished he could ask Sam _why_ but he knew this creature in front of him wouldn't answer. And where had this creature come from? If this was a werewolf thing, Sam had been a werewolf for a year now without this happening.

Dean was broken out of his thoughts by Sam pulling hard at his chains and growling. Dean jumped back instinctively. He could still feel Sam's weight on top of him, Sam's teeth at his throat... Sam's dick tearing at his insides. And the pain had not yet left him. It might never leave him.

He made himself move closer again and he carefully examined the source of the blood running down Sam's face - the spot above Sam's forehead where he'd knocked Sam out hours ago. He made sure it was no longer bleeding, and then he left Sam growling in the dungeon, bolted the door behind him and headed for the library to research.

He skimmed through the Men of Letters' werewolf files and found no explanation for what was happening to Sam, but that didn't surprise him much; their little werewolf family wasn't a breed of werewolves that the Men of Letters had been familiar with.

He sighed and thought back over the events leading up to Sam attacking him in the dungeon. Before Sam had attacked him, Sam had tried to fuck him, twice. The second time more desperately than the first. Sam had apologized the first time. Sam had also apologized for growling at Castiel before trying to fuck Dean.

It was a level of possessiveness Dean had never seen in Sam, although Sam had always been every bit as possessive of Dean as Dean was of Sam. Dean supposed he was to blame for that. He was the one who'd become insanely jealous if anyone else got close to his little brother, and then his little brother had to go and pick up his bad habits, get jealous of anyone who got close to Dean. But Sam had always kept a relatively good handle on it - not once had he pulled this alpha-male bullshit.

Wait a minute. _Alpha._ Sam had never behaved this way before, but Sam had never been an Alpha before.

Dean found Sam's laptop and went back through the web pages Sam had bookmarked about Alphas and Omegas. Maybe Alphas went into heat like Omegas did... it would explain Sam's sudden desperation to fuck Dean.

And then Dean found his explanation.

Alpha rut. The Alpha equivalent of an Omega's heat.

It was something that, according to the internet, didn't happen as often as Omega heat, which would explain why it hadn't happened to Sam before then. It was said to last a few days, like Omega heats. And pretty much the only method Dean had of dealing with it, besides letting Sam fuck him, was leaving Sam in that dungeon until it was over.

"Fucking Alpha bullshit," Dean muttered at the laptop, shutting it and shoving it away.

At least his Sammy would come back to him when it was over. And at least Dean wasn't pregnant, since Sam hadn't finished...

Dean suddenly needed to puke. He ran for the bathroom and heaved into the toilet when he got there. He knelt in front of the toilet for a while afterwards, eyes closed.

Now he fully understood why Sam had so desperately wanted Dean to be human again. Sam was trying to save him from this. This fucking complete loss of control over one's own body.

Dean knelt in the bathroom crying for untold minutes.

Days passed, Dean looked after the girls, Dean left food for Sam. Sam's eyes burned with hunger and Sam's roars filled the bunker. Jo and Charlie tried roaring back, managing only pathetic little puppy growls.

Finally, after three days, the roars stopped. And Dean heard Sam's voice, weakly scraping through the halls, calling out to him.

Dean's heart still pounded as he approached the dungeon and unlocked it.

Sam's beautiful hazel eyes met his. They shone with tears, tears that gleamed down the front of Sam's naked body.

Sam's eyes fell away from Dean's in shame.

Dean sucked in a breath, holding in his own tears.

"Sammy? Are you... feeling okay?"

More tears spilled from Sam's eyes as he bit down hard on his lip. "How... how can you be asking _me_ that... after what I... what I did."

Dean knelt beside Sam, hesitating before lifting a hand to brush Sam's dirty hair out of his face.

"Sammy it wasn't you who did that." Those words seemed to hit Sam like a punch to the stomach. "I found out what happened to you - Alphas go through ruts, same way Omegas go through heats. You were going through a rut."

As Dean spoke he unlocked Sam's chains, but Sam stayed slumped against the wall, staring at the floor. Dean followed his gaze and saw a bloodstain on the floor. Where Sam had attacked him.

"Dean..."

Whatever Sam was trying to say was lost in sobs.

Dean pulled Sam into his arms. "It's okay, Sam," he said, although it really wasn't.

Sam pulled away from Dean and stood unsteadily. He walked over to the door of the dungeon, gripping the doorframe.

"You should kill me," said Sam's broken voice.

"Come on, man, don't be a drama queen."

Sam turned to face Dean, his eyes full of pain.

"I _raped_ you, Dean."

"Sammy, no, it wasn't-"

"Don't _say_ it wasn't me," said Sam through gritted teeth. "It was me, Dean. It wasn't a wolf. It was me, in my own goddamn body, and I fucking raped you."

It was all Dean could do to just breathe in and out. The breaths shuddered as they left his lungs.

"There's nothing I can do, nothing I can say, that can change that," Sam continued. "Nothing I can do to fix this. All I can do..." A sob broke through Sam's words. "All I can do is leave you and the girls to live in peace."

"Sammy, _no."_

"I should have left a long time ago."

"Sam, I'm not fucking letting you leave!"

Sam turned away and Dean crossed the room and grabbed Sam's wrist.

"Sam," Dean insisted, "I'm not letting you go."

He watched tears fall from Sam's eyes, watched Sam swallow against them. Sam turned back to him.

"Yes you are," Sam whispered, and there was something steely under his voice, something that made Dean release his wrist. "You're going to let me go, Dean. You're going to stay here, stay safe, keep our daughters safe."

Dean nodded his agreement, unable to do anything else. Sam bit his lip again.

"I love you so much, D."

Sam wanted to kiss him but he knew he didn't deserve that. He didn't even deserve to look at Dean. He lowered his gaze, turned and left.

He numbly dressed himself and stopped at the door of the nursery, where Jo and Charlie were playing on the rug with their toys. They looked up at him with fear. His daughters were terrified of him, and rightly so.

"I love you," he breathed at them. "I always will, my beautiful, incredible girls. Please remember that."

Sam walked away from his daughters. He cried as he walked. He walked away from seeing his daughters grow up, go to school, fall in love, start families of their own. He walked away from Dean. From the life he had wanted to share with Dean, the life where he and Dean became the old married couple that so many people already referred to them as.

He walked away from the fantasy of domestic life.

Once he got outside he ran, ran through the trees, once again letting everything go but the thrill of flying through the open air.

He didn't get far.

Something snapped under his feet and a net flew up around him, hauling him up off the ground. The ropes of the net were threaded with something shiny. Silver.

"Wait - why isn't the silver burning him?"

Two men stepped out from behind the trees ahead of Sam. One was older, maybe in his sixties, and the other was a little younger than Sam; both men wore clothing similar to Sam's, were armed with guns and knives, and they smelled of uncertain triumph as they watched Sam wriggle in the net. Sam didn't recognize them, but he knew they had to be hunters. And he had a guess as to who had sent them after him.

"You said he was a werewolf," said the younger man, and the older man just frowned.

"He _is."_

"I am," Sam agreed. The older man frowned more deeply.

"Well then, why isn't the silver hurting you, son?"

"Didn't Bobby send you? Didn't he tell you silver doesn't work on us?"

The older man's face twisted with deep confusion. "You mean Bobby Singer? He didn't send us, sonny - I saw you at that hospital. The nurse told me what you did, and I saw you and your brother take off with that demon bastard Crowley. Saw the blood on your face. Saw the blood on your brother."

"So if you're a werewolf, why isn't the silver working on you," pressed the younger man.

Sam eyed him for a moment, then showed the young man his fangs in a bladed grin.

"I'm a different kind of werewolf, pal. Immune to silver."

Fear sent both men's hearts racing. Sam breathed their fear in.

"He's one of those super-werewolves," the young man said shakily, "we gotta kill him, Pop."

"Gotta kill me," Sam agreed again. He tilted his head back, baring his throat. "You know how. Off with his head."

He stared up through the tree canopies into the dusky blue sky. Listened to the scrape of a long knife being unsheathed. Listened to the old man approaching him with the knife, the old man's breaths rapid.

Felt the blade push through the netting to rest against Sam's proffered throat.

"You bit your brother," said the old man.

"I attacked him," Sam growled, baring his teeth at the sky. "I fucking brutalized him. I'm a dangerous animal." Tears spilled afresh.

The blade pressed against him more firmly. Sam closed his eyes and prepared to die, his heart filling with love for Dean and their girls.

"That makes your brother a dangerous animal too."

Sam's eyes opened, but before he could do anything he felt a needle sink into his neck, and before he could feel anything else, the world around him faded to darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

Anger, which had been simmering in Dean's blood since Sam's rut had taken control of Sam's body, which had boiled inside Dean when Sam had Alpha-voiced his way out of the bunker and left Dean helpless to stop him, now became explosive fury.

_We have your brother and we know what both of you are. Give yourself up and we might let you live, or stay in your hidey hole and we will kill Sam._

A text sent from Sam's cell. An address followed it, along with a picture of Sam in a sturdy iron cage. There was blood on Sam and Dean didn't know whose it was. In Sam's eyes was a plea for death.

_We know what both of you are_ , the message read.

If these motherfuckers truly knew what Dean and Sam were, and what happened to people who tried to come between them, they wouldn't have taken Sam. And now they were going to find out just who they were fucking with.

Dean smelled fear in the air suddenly. He looked down at his daughters and saw fear in their eyes as well, and he then realized that he had been growling and baring his sharpened teeth in his fury. He shut his eyes, breathed deep and reined it back in.

"I'm so sorry, sweethearts," he whispered. It was bad enough they'd had to witness Sam losing control, they didn't need to see Dean lose it too. He gathered them close and kissed them gently.

_Where's Daddy Sam?_

Jo's frightened soundless voice spoke inside his head. Part of Dean wanted to remind her to speak aloud, use her big girl words like her daddies taught her, but he was just too overrun with emotion at that point to insist on it. He gazed sorrowfully into her eyes, her eyes which looked so much like Sam's. He stroked her cheek, the spot where Sam's dimples replicated themselves when she smiled. But she wasn't smiling now.

He didn't want to flat out lie to his children, but he didn't want to frighten them more with the truth.

"Daddy Sam went away for a little while," he answered softly, stroking both girls' hair, "but he'll be back. I'm gonna bring him back, I promise." And that was no lie.

However, he had a feeling he might need a little help breaking Sam out of that cage. When Sam had rescued Dean from the Werechesters, Sam knew exactly what he was going up against (a handful of slow-witted werewolves who were more concerned with fucking Dean than they should have been with fighting Sam) _and_ he had assistance from the King of Hell. Dean didn't know who the hell Sam's kidnappers were or how many of them there were. He figured they were probably hunters. Probably tipped off by Apocalypse Bobby. Fury flared in Dean again.

Jody and Donna were trustworthy and badass hunters. He knew if he asked them, they would help out. He just didn't know if he wanted to rope them into this, they had kids to look after, Dean didn't want to endanger them.

Then he realized what a load of horseshit that was. He had kids too. It wasn't gonna stop him from fighting to free Sam. Jody and Donna were their friends and their friends would not want to be kept in the dark about this. At the very least he had to tell them what happened, tell them he was going after Sam.

So he called them, told them what was going on, and they insisted on joining him before he could even ask.

After the call, Dean stared at another number in his contacts list.

It could help him. Or it could doom him. He weighed the two prospects in his heart.

He dialed the number.

Hours after he made the second call, Jody, Donna and Claire arrived at the bunker. Claire looked solemn yet Dean detected pride at being included in the rescue party. She hugged Dean fiercely this time in greeting.

"So you don't know who it is that took Sam," Donna asked while Jody and Claire played with Jo and Charlie.

"I don't, but there's someone else coming who might."

That someone else arrived shortly after they did. But they didn't arrive alone, and when Dean saw who was with them, he finally exploded in fury.

"Jack," Dean nearly roared, "you get him the **FUCK** out of here before I kill you both." Dean's eyes were fixed upon Bobby and shot through with blood, Dean's lips curled away from his teeth and Dean's claws extended in warning.

"Dean, he's not-"

"I told you not to tell him anything! He's probably the one who orchestrated this!"

"Dean," said Bobby, "I promise you, I had nothing to do with this."

The old man sighed heavily, and Dean calmed himself enough to study his scent. Bobby stunk of regret, but Dean didn't sense any insincerity.

"You have every right to be angry at me," Bobby muttered. "Hell, you have every right to cut my throat, I know now that what I did was... I attacked Sam and I called _him_ a monster."

"Not all non-humans are monsters," said Jack, and a meaningful look passed between him and Bobby.

"Dean, I'm so sorry for what I did to Sam that day." There was no need to say it; his regret filled the air. "And I'm not asking you for forgiveness, that's not why I'm here. You don't have to forgive me. But please... let me help you now. I can help you get Sam back."

"So you didn't tell anyone about Sam and me," said Dean warily. "You didn't tell these assholes about us?"

"No. I swear, I didn't. But I think I know who these assholes are."

Again, Dean weighed his options. Here was a man who hadn't given Dean any reason to trust him, asking Dean to do just that. But he wasn't lying about wanting to help Dean. Dean could smell his sincerity.

He thought of Sam locked in that cage, bloodied and broken.

"Okay, Bobby. If you say you can help, I'm not gonna turn it down." Dean sighed. "I don't know about forgiving you, we'll have to wait and see about that."

Bobby nodded sadly and Dean ushered him and Jack into the bunker.

"Dean, can I see that picture they sent you of Sam?"

Instinct made Dean glower at Bobby's request, but he acquiesced. Bobby had only to study the picture for a few seconds before a wave of cold comprehension washed over his face.

He asked Dean for the address they'd texted him, and Dean showed him that too.

"That ain't where they got your brother," said Bobby darkly.

"You know these people," said Dean. "Who the hell are they?"

"They call themselves hunters, but hunting ain't what they're interested in." Bobby's expression darkened further. "They're a lot worse than the things they hunt. Asked me to join their little _cause_ a while back. I turned 'em down, hoped that'd be the last I'd ever hear of 'em."

"What _are_ they interested in?" Dean was afraid to hear the answer.

"They're capturing monsters and experimenting on them, basically trying to turn themselves into superhunters with monster DNA. They showed me their _laboratory_... that's where they got Sam. Likely the address they gave you was just a trap. And if they found Sam, you can be sure they've found you, only they probably don't wanna try taking you on on your own turf so they're trying to lure you out."

Dean was full of fear and questions.

"They're watching the bunker? If they're watching this place, they know you're here too-"

"I'm no idjit," Bobby dismissed his worry. "I made sure no one spotted me and Jack coming here."

"How do they even _know_ about me and Sam, if you didn't tell them?"

"Didn't you say you went to a hospital," Jack asked. "When Sam tried to cure you and it didn't work, he took you to a hospital and someone saw Sam bite you?"

Cold comprehension washed over Dean this time.

"Well it doesn't matter how they got Sam, the fact is _they got Sam_ and we need to go get him back," said Donna fiercely and the rest of the group agreed.

"Bobby, why don't you and Jack go with Dean, and me, Donna and Claire will follow you guys?"

Bobby nodded at Jody but Dean held up a hand.

"Hey, how about Claire stays and watches the kids? I'm not leaving my daughters alone here."

Claire glowered. "Like hell I'm staying, I'm a _hunter_ not a babysitter. Vagina does not mean babysitter."

Everyone's eyebrows raised at that.

"I'm with you on that," said Dean resignedly. "Wouldn't want anyone telling me I can't do my job either. Alright hotshot, you come with."

Jody gave Dean a curious smirk. "Dean... does that mean you have a-"

"POINT TAKEN, okay, Claire's coming, we're not talking about this anymore. I do need to get someone to watch the girls though so gimme a sec here."

Dean turned away from the others and looked beseechingly up at the ceiling.

"Cas, you said to let you know if we needed any more help - well, Sam's been kidnapped and I need your help, buddy."

Castiel popped into sight with fear on his face. "Sam's been kidnapped? By whom?"

"Some asshole hunters," said Dean, and the five hunters behind him scoffed indignantly. Dean gave an apologetic shrug. "Long story and I'll explain later, Cas, but right now I need someone to watch over the girls while we go rescue Sam. Can you do that?"

"Of course. I'll stay with them until you get back. Let me know if you need any more help, when you're there."

Dean nodded and pulled the angel into a hug before turning to Jo and Charlie. "You girls be good for Uncle Cas, okay? Your daddies will be back soon." He held his daughters and kissed their foreheads, and then he led the rescue party out.

Bobby gave Dean the location where Sam was being held and Dean drove them there, silent as he drove. There was much to say, to Bobby and to Jack, but it would wait until Sam was safe. Jody and Donna's car followed behind Baby.

Baby made her way past the gently rolling hills and corn fields of Iowa, slowing to a stop when the fields gave way to the husk of an old factory.

Dean surveyed the grimy buildings with weeds sprouting through the cracks and huffed angrily. "First a pack of werewolves squatting in a rusted-out shipyard in South Carolina and now this - what is it with these sadistic fucking squatters kidnapping and screwing with us?? Swear to god, once we get out of here, I'm hunting every last one of 'em down and ending them."

"You know," said Jack thoughtfully, "technically, you guys are squatting in the Men of Letters' bunker."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "No. We are not. We're _legacies_."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means shut your face, we got bigger fish to fry here. Bobby, do you know where exactly in this shithole they're keeping Sam?"

Bobby gazed up at a looming building, industrial gray walls faded to black in their disrepair, window panes reduced to fragments in their frames. The three men in the Impala watched as an armed guard stalked in front of the building; the car was far away enough and hidden behind shrubs so as to not be spotted.

"That building is where they had their lab set up," said Bobby. "I'm guessing that's where they've got Sam."

Dean shut his eyes, focusing his other senses. He listened to the armed guard's footsteps, listened to the man's heartbeat. He smelled many different scents, human, non-human. He smelled fear and he smelled malice. He smelled blood on the air. Werewolf blood.

He searched for Sam's scent, and picked it out from the others. Sam's scent was saturated with pain. Dean's inner beast raged at that.

_Sammy_ , he called out silently. _Can you hear me?_

No response.

_Sammy, please, answer me. I'm here to get you out. Just please let me know you're okay._

And finally, he felt Sam's mind reach back out to his, and he wanted to cry at how anguished it was.

_No, please, Dean, leave me here. I don't deserve you. I deserve this._

_I'm not leaving you in there, Sam, and you're not Alpha-voicing me into submission this time, I'm getting you the fuck out of there._

_Please just leave me_ , Sam begged him. _I don't want you to get hurt._

_I'm not going to, baby. Best hunter on the planet, remember?_

He could almost feel Sam smiling.

_Sam, I'm coming in there after you whether you want me to or not, but if you really care about me, I need your help. Can you tell me where they have you, what you see around you?_

There was silence for a moment and then Sam replied. _Some kind of laboratory on the main floor. They keep us in cages on the upper floor - Dean, they have Garth and Kate here too. They're in the cages._

Dean raged even more at the revelation that his friends were locked up alongside Sam.

_Don't worry, Sammy, we're getting you guys out of there. Sit tight, kiddo._

"Go time," Dean growled, stepping out of the Impala, Bobby and Jack following him out. Jody, Donna and Claire were geared up and waiting for them.

"So what's the plan," asked Jody as she loaded her gun. "I saw two guards outside that big building; you figure Sam's in there?"

"I know he is. He's not the only one; Garth and Kate are in there too."

"How do you-"

"Not important," Dean cut in. "I'm gonna go in first and say howdy to our friends, then I'll give you guys a signal to follow."

Dean rummaged through Baby's trunk as he spoke, grabbing weapons; his trusty gun and knife, both of which he thrust into his belt, a shotgun that he slung over his shoulder, and lastly, the Shinto-blessed katana that had been gathering dust in the trunk for far too long, which also went over Dean's shoulder.

"Dean, you're not goin' in on your own," insisted Donna. "We're here to help you!"

"Hey, I just said I was going in _first_ , not that I was gonna be on my own," replied Dean with a wink. "I got a plan, don't worry. And I'm a bulletproof freak, right? I can handle these bastards, at least long enough to signal you guys."

"What's the signal gonna be," asked Claire warily.

"You... will know it when you hear it," said Dean, grabbing one last thing out of Baby's trunk. He wasn't sure if he'd need it, but he figured it'd be good to have anyway.

He shut the trunk and turned to face the others. "If you don't get my signal, then you come in after me anyway. Ladies first; Jack and Bobby can cover you."

Dean cast Bobby a grim look. "And you better watch their fuckin' backs. I'm trusting you, Bobby, but if you betray that trust, it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Bobby nodded just as grimly. They all stood in silence for a moment.

"For Sam," said Jack as he cocked his shotgun and gazed meaningfully at Dean, who nodded back at him.

"For Sam," echoed the others, readying their weapons. Dean swallowed hard.

"For Sammy."

Dean turned and began to walk towards the building, watching the guard as he went and keeping out of sight. The man was leaning lazily against the building now. Staring down at his phone, gun forgotten at his side. He was young, maybe in his late twenties, and the air about him spoke of reluctance to be where he was. He was about to be even more reluctant about it.

Dean launched himself at the young man, disarming him quickly and taking him down in a sleeper hold. He didn't want to kill anyone if he didn't have to, so he left the young man unconscious on the ground as he gazed skyward and scented the air. He could smell the captives in the building above him, and their captors. Sam's scent was closer, his emotions sharper in Dean's nostrils; pain suddenly slammed into Dean from Sam's mind and a distant cry carried itself to Dean's ears.

Dean's fangs slid deadly sharp down over his lips, a growl rising from deep within him at the sensation of his Sammy being hurt.

He threw the grappling hook he'd taken from Baby's trunk on the ground, reached out with the blades that grew from his fingers and sank them easily into the side of the building. He lifted the other hand high, sank that one into the wall too, lifted himself with the powerful muscles of his upper body, and he clawed his way up the building.

He swung himself up through one of the upper floor windows. Glass sliced his skin and shouts greeted him. Gunfire followed.

Dean grinned darkly as the cuts and the bulletholes healed.

"Try a little harder, fellas," he suggested, grabbing his shotgun to demonstrate. He blew one of their legs off with it, cocked it, fired it at one of the others' hands, then he drew the katana and flew forward to cut down the men still standing.

When the floor around him was littered with severed limbs, he spun the katana in an arc above his head, painting the walls with blood before finally eyeing his surroundings. He was in a vast room lit by weather-worn holes in the ceiling. Cages like the one Sam had been held in stood in rows down the length of the room, and in the center was an industrial elevator shaft and a stairwell, from which Dean could hear more men approaching.

_"Dean??"_

Dean followed the sound of his name to find Garth in one of the cages. Garth was even skinnier than the last time Dean had seen him, which had already been frighteningly skinny; he was covered in blood and clothed in tatters but didn't seem to be hurt. The wonders of werewolf healing.

Dean aimed his shotgun at the padlock on the cage and fired, bashing it with the butt of the gun to send it clattering to the floor.

"Do you know where Kate is? Werewolf girl, short blonde hair, about yea high," said Dean as he indicated the girl's height. "Sam said she's in here too."

Garth pointed at another of the cages and Dean went to it, blasting open that one as well to find Kate lying on the floor, as beaten and bloody as Garth was. She blinked up disbelievingly at Dean and Garth.

"Wha..."

"We'll catch up later," said Dean as the sound of running footsteps spilled into the room. "For now just stay behind me and follow my lead."

Dean watched the men running towards him with guns drawn. He gave them a predatory grin, and tilting his head back, he filled the building with a chilling howl that froze the men running towards him in their tracks.

Garth, Kate, and the rest of the werewolves in the room took up the howl, and Dean hoped his friends outside would take it for the signal it was as he charged with Garth and Kate behind him.

Dean leapt and grabbed one of the ceiling ducts as his legs went around one of his attackers' necks. He fell back to grab another of the guys around his neck, and Dean snapped both of their necks as he came back down. He whipped his gun from his holster and took out several kneecaps. He took several bullets in return, and the metal punching through his flesh only managed to piss off the beast within him further. So he let it out.

He stormed his attackers, a whirlwind of fangs and claws, and he didn't stop until he couldn't hear their hearts beating anymore.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and snarled before he realized whose it was.

Kate's eyes were wide with fear.

"What the hell _happened_ to you since the last time I saw you guys?"

Dean looked away from her and wiped the blood from his face, although it lingered in his mouth. His eyes fell on the dead bodies around him.

"A lot of things happened," he whispered. He closed his eyes, willfully ignoring the taste of human blood and the beast within that craved more of it. That wasn't what he was there for. There was gunfire below him, and the scent of more blood. The scent of Sam.

He moved wordlessly to the stairs and quickly down them as his werewolf friends followed. Dean followed Sam's scent until he came to a room that reeked of despair and death. Adorned with bloodstains and body parts, sinister-looking tools and equipment, steel tables with silver restraints, and on one of those tables, as lifeless as his surroundings, was Sam.

Dean rushed to his side, horrified by the pool of blood that Sam laid in. He managed to hold himself together by listening to Sam's heartbeat, faint though it was. Tears burned down Dean's face as he touched Sam's.

"Sammy?"

Sam's eyes cracked open slowly. Eyelids trembled with the effort.

"Dean," Sam finally breathed out as he met Dean's eyes.

Dean grinned wide with relief. "I'm here, Sammy, I gotcha." He started working off the silver shackles that held Sam down, picking the locks; Garth and Kate tried to help but only got burned by the silver, so they looked around the room for something they could use to help free Sam.

"Dean," said Sam again.

"It's okay, little bro, gonna get you out of here like I promised, gonna be alright."

"No," Sam cried softly. "Just leave me. Just... just let the hunters kill me."

"That's not fucking happening."

"I know you can't do it, Dean. But someone has to. Someone has to stop me."

"Is it because you're not human?"

Sam and Dean looked over at Garth, who gazed back with hurt in his eyes before speaking again.

"Do you think I should die then, because I'm not human either? Do you think _Dean_ should die?" Garth arched his brow. "None of us deserve to die, man."

"You don't know what I've done," whispered Sam, eyes shut. "If you did you wouldn't say that."

Dean opened his mouth to argue with that, but he was silenced by the press of a gun's barrel to the back of his head.

"Bad dog," said the gunman's voice, and there was the click of a trigger and the boom of gunfire.

And the gunman slumped dead to the floor behind Dean.

Dean stood there blinking for a second before turning to see Donna blowing smoke from her gun.

"Don't nobody fuck with my boys," she murmured and Dean shook his head.

"Donna, you said a swear, I'm tellin' Jody on you."

"Tell me what," asked Jody before she pulled Donna into a kiss. "Is my Donna being a _bad girl?"_

Claire sighed long-sufferingly behind them. "Not this again."

Bobby and Jack came in behind them and Jack beamed his relief at seeing Sam alive. The group worked quickly to get Sam free, and Sam wisely chose not to argue against it any further. Dean could feel how he wanted to, though.

By the time he got up off the table, Sam seemed to be back to normal, albeit steeped in gore. He expressed his gratitude to the others, giving each of them hugs before turning to Dean, where he was met by Dean's fist slamming into his face.

"That's for leaving me, you son of a bitch," said Dean angrily as Sam reeled and the others watched them with wide eyes. " _Not_ for anything you had no control over, you got me? But you ever ditch me like that again and there will be no mercy for you."

Dean stalked from the room. Sam swallowed pain and sadness and followed him.

Claire patted Jack sympathetically on the shoulder.

"Thought _my_ parents were crazy," she said with a shake of her head. "You have my sympathies, dude."


	13. Chapter 13

"So. Yall have been lycanthropes for like a year. And you didn't bother to tell me. _Garth. FITZGERALD. **THE FOURTH."**_

Sam and Dean offered him apologetic looks.

"Hey, they didn't tell me either, you don't hear me bitching," scoffed Kate.

"Totally different case. You haven't known them as long as I have. And you don't even have a last name." Garth shook his head.

"Uh, excuse me yes I do, it's-"

"I remember you asking me about some different kind of lycanthrope that was immune to silver and turned into a full-blown wolf," Garth went on, "but you didn't say anything about you getting bitten. Pretty crucial information you left out."

"Yeah we weren't... we weren't trying to let anyone know about it." Sam gave a sad smile. "In the hopes that maybe it could be rectified. I'm sorry, Garth. We should have told you."

Garth nodded, returning the sad smile. "And you said that along with becoming lycanthropes, something else happened to you? That you turned into, what was it, an Alpha and an Omega? But not like _the_ Alpha and Omega, the name of God."

"Yeah. Safe to say we're not God."

"And not Alpha as in the leader of your species."

"Uh, no, not that kind of Alpha. This has to do with... with breeding, I guess. Alphas and Omegas breeding together."

Although, now that Sam thought about it, he supposed he _was_ also an Alpha in the other sense; the Werechesters had been wiped out and he had been the one to turn Dean and create more of his species. As far as he knew, he was the Alpha of their breed of werewolves. Not that it was a title he was all that happy with.

"Yeah, that's a different type of lycanthrope alright. We don't have any of that going on," said Garth thoughtfully. "Hm. _Breeding_ together. So you two have children together now?"

Sam and Dean nodded hesitantly. They were never sure how others would handle that information.

A sunny smile spread over Garth's face. "I'd love to meet 'em sometime!" Sam and Dean returned his smile with gratitude.

Dean hotwired one of the dead hunters' cars for Garth and Kate to take; Garth had offered Kate a home with his family, which she had accepted with some reluctance, and Garth proudly declared her an honorary Fitzgerald. Jody, Donna and Claire took off back home. Before going their separate ways, the entire group agreed to look out for each other in case there were any more mad scientist hunters out there.

And, though Bobby was against this idea, Sam and Dean freed the werewolves still in cages, but only after impressing upon those werewolves that they'd have not only some tough hunters on their tails if they went after humans, but that they'd also have Sam and Dean to contend with. It was a threat that the caged werewolves did not take lightly, having harbored fear of the mighty Winchesters even before they'd acquired superhuman abilities.

The drive back to the bunker was deeply uncomfortable for all involved. Sam rode shotgun, stewing in his guilt and staring hard out of the window at nothing. His and Dean's estranged adopted son, who had killed their mother, sat in the back, and Bobby, who had stabbed Sam, sat beside Jack. Dean blasted his music in a futile attempt to kill the awkward.

When they reached the bunker, Bobby (clearly unsure of what to say) nodded a goodbye before heading in the direction he and Jack had parked. Jack, however, didn't follow him.

"Um... would it be alright if I stayed here a while?" he asked nervously.

The three older men cast a collective critical eye upon him.

"I understand if it's not," he added quietly. "But... if you don't mind... I'd like to stay and get to know my sisters. For just a little while."

Sam and Dean both felt tears threatening their eyes. They looked at each other; a _yes_ was in Sam's heart, but he was leaving the decision to Dean. Dean looked back at Jack, considering his request for a long moment.

At last, he nodded. "Okay," he said with a sliver of a smile. Dean glanced at Bobby, who flashed that same tiny smile before continuing on towards his truck.

Jack hadn't specified how long exactly he wanted to stay, but Sam and Dean felt happy to have him for as long as he desired. Which could be because he provided a distraction. But also because they were genuinely glad to have their son back.

Jack was overjoyed to meet little Jo and Charlie, and they seemed just as thrilled with him. He gave them airplane rides around the bunker, read to them, helped feed them and change them and bathe them, which Dean deeply appreciated since Sam seemed to be doing all he could to avoid everyone.

Jack eventually asked for the reason why. Dean didn't go into much detail but he told Jack that Sam had wolfed out and attacked Dean, and he stressed that it had been out of Sam's control.

Dean watched guilt and sadness play across Jack's features.

"Jack... you don't have to say anything about what... what happened with our mom. I know you wish it hadn't happened. I know it wouldn't have happened if you'd had your soul. And I understand why you left us." Dean paused for a moment to get a hold on his emotions. "And I'm so sorry, kid... I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me most."

"Dean, no, you don't owe me any apologies-"

"Yeah I do," Dean insisted. "And you don't have to accept it, that's okay, but it's something I need to say. Need you to know." Dean patted Jack's shoulder. "And we're here for you if you ever need us, we're your family, always will be."

Jack's eyes shone as he stared at Dean, and then he pulled Dean into a tight hug that Dean returned.

Dean cleared his throat afterwards. "So, you wanna tell me how you got Bobby to change his mind about killing us? Because I know you had something to do with it, I saw that look he gave you when he apologized to me."

Jack gave a thin smile. "I'm not human, right? I may not have my powers anymore but I'm still not human. Bobby forgets that sometimes... I reminded him. Although I didn't have to tell him to apologize. I think he wanted to all along but was ashamed."

Dean nodded, unsure of how else to respond. Still unsure whether he forgave Bobby or not.

Jack stayed at the bunker for a couple days, but a full moon was approaching and that meant Jack would need to leave.

He gave his little sisters hugs and kisses and promised he'd be back to visit again soon. He and Sam hugged awkwardly, having not talked much in the days Jack had been there, but there was affection in their hug.

Jack gave Dean an even more affectionate hug that made Dean blush a little. "Alright, kiddo," he muttered as he pushed away with a smile. "You take care and visit soon, okay?"

Jack nodded. "I will. And you'll be okay, right?" His eyes darted over to Sam and Sam fidgeted under their scrutiny.

"We'll be fine," Dean assured him. Jack nodded again, smiled at everyone, and turned to head outside where Bobby's truck waited for him.

Sam and Dean watched the door he disappeared out of.

"I apologized to him," said Dean softly. Sam remained silent. "You were right. He _is_ still our Jack."

Dean watched the side of Sam's face. Breathed him in. Felt so grateful just to be able to do that, to have his Sammy with him, even if Sam's demeanor and scent were troubling.

"And you're still my Sammy," Dean added. He winced when he felt Sam's pain slice through the air like a knife.

"I don't know how you can... I don't deserve you, D."

"I told you already that was bullshit."

"I never deserved you." Sam's voice cracked. "I'm just a spoiled brat you always got stuck taking care of-"

Dean gripped Sam's face and stared hard into his tormented eyes. "Bull. _Shit."_

Sam swallowed a sob.

"Dean... you say it's okay because it wasn't _me_ who forced myself on you. But... part of the reason I wanted to cure you... was because I wanted to be inside you again." Sam was horrified by his own words. "Wanted it... _want it_... so goddamn _bad_ and I don't... don't know if I can trust myself not to hurt you again."

Dean wanted to say he trusted Sam. But he couldn't get the words out. He stroked Sam's hair, traced the lines of his brother's face, trying to soothe them both. Sam's eyes fell to Dean's mouth.

Sam leaned closer, his desire thick in the air, choking Dean.

Dean pulled himself away from Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I just-"

"No," said Sam hoarsely, "you don't apologize to me. You have nothing to apologize for."

Sam seemed like he wanted to say more but he didn't, just slunk away towards his room, leaving his misery in the air behind him. Dean shut his eyes. Beside him, his daughters dejectedly asked why Sam didn't want to be around them. Dean promised that it wasn't because of them, told them Sam just needed some alone time. He figured he did too.

He loved Sam. He wanted Sam. He forgave Sam, but did he really when he couldn't stop the panic he felt when Sam moved closer to him. Did he _really_ trust Sam not to hurt him again.

And now it was just Dean and the girls, and Sam hidden away from them in the bunker, although this time Sam's isolation was his own doing.

Dean let Sam have his space, just focused on looking after his daughters, but when they slept and he laid awake and alone in bed, it was hard to focus on anything but the space beside him on the bed where Sam should be.

He got up and headed for the scotch they kept in the library, figuring he could at least drink himself to sleep, but the decanter was gone.

He made his way towards Sam's room, the only place the decanter could have gone. Approached the music emanating from Sam's door, the slam of a drum, the drag of a guitar growing louder. The Pixies. _In this land of strangers... there are dangers... there are sorrows..._

Dean stood outside the door for a minute, hand against the wood. The drum beat through the wood like a broken heart.

Dean could hear Sam crying underneath the music.

He left the scotch with Sam and drank beers out of the fridge until the alcohol numbed his senses enough for him to sleep. For once, he found himself looking forward to the brief respite from humanity that the next night's full moon would bring.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam asked Dean to lock him in the dungeon for the full moon, and Dean did so. They awoke after the full moon to find claw marks gouged in the walls both inside and outside the dungeon. And though they retained no memories of being in their wolf forms, Sam and Dean could still feel the pain of being locked away from each other, deeper than any marks they could have put into those walls.

Something changed after that night.

Sam found it harder to keep himself away from Dean and his daughters. He still tried. Still wasn't sure how safe Dean and Jo and Charlie would be around him. Still didn't trust himself.

But it hurt so much to be away from his family, and Sam could feel how much it hurt them too. So although he still gave them plenty of space, he stopped constantly avoiding them. His daughters were thrilled with that - Dean was just as conflicted as Sam was.

Sam wondered about getting a vasectomy, wondered if that would do any good. Wondered about castration. He would do it if Dean wanted him to. He brought it up to Dean and Dean's face filled with horror. So obviously Dean didn't want him to.

He also figured it was probably pointless what with the werewolf healing, his body would just put itself right back together again.

And they had other concerns now. The girls were quickly outgrowing their cribs. The time had come (much too soon) for them to get their own beds in their own bedroom.

Sam and Dean started working on one of the rooms in the bunker, cleaning it out and decorating it. The walls were painted a deep purple, decorated with pictures of different animals, and the beds were twin-size Men of Letters beds; Jo chose pastel pink sheets with stars and rainbows on them, and Charlie picked out neon-colored cat sheets. They each had their own wooden shelving unit to fill with books and toys, and a dresser and a wardrobe to share. Sam installed a ceiling light that looked like the moon, and Dean stuck little glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling.

Sam and Dean tucked in their little girls, not even a year old yet but as big as toddlers now and sleeping in their big-girl beds; they kissed their daughters goodnight, turned their nightlight on to glow along with the stars on the ceiling, left the room with the door cracked open, and as they walked down the hallway Dean laughed in disbelief.

"This whole werewolf thing is wild," he said with a shake of his head. "I used to think werewolves were just badass and dangerous but here we are trying to keep up with these overgrown babies. Even more overgrown than you, Sammy boy."

Sam huffed softly. "Thankfully not as dangerous as me."

Dean wasn't sure what to say to that so he said nothing, and they walked in uncomfortable silence down the hallway to Dean's room.

Sam glanced up at Dean then quickly away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Should let you get to bed."

Dean felt an impulse to grab Sam's hand and pull him close, and he ignored it. "Yeah."

Sam looked back up at him, gave him a small smile.

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Love you, Sammy," Dean couldn't help answering, warmed when the smile on Sam's face grew.

"Love you too, Dean."

Sam lingered a moment longer before continuing down the hallway towards his own room. Dean watched him go, stood in the hallway alone for a while before he realized what he was doing, and went into his room to sleep.

Dean curled up in his bed with one of Sam's shirts, while Sam did the same with one of Dean's shirts in his own room.

Dean was woken up by someone pulling his sheets down and silently asking if they could join him. He smiled into Sam's shirt which he'd spread over his pillow, turned over and opened his eyes to look above him, and he frowned when he didn't see his brother there. Then he looked down and saw his daughter Jo standing beside his bed, her short brown hair a mess and her dark eyes hopeful as she looked up at him.

_Can I, Daddy?_

Dean smiled at her. _Of course, sweetie._ He lifted her up into the bed, pulled the sheets over both of them and kissed her forehead as he held her.

_Why doesn't Daddy Sam sleep here too_ , asked Jo, soft and sad. Dean pulled in a deep breath and let it out on a sigh.

"Daddy Sam's a grownup, right? He can sleep by himself. And so can you." He smiled and ruffled her hair. "My big girl. And remember what we said about talking out loud?"

Jo pouted. "It's harder."

"You can do it, baby. I know you can. But for now go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Jo echoed with a pouty smile Dean knew all too well. "Night, Daddy."

Dean kissed the top of her head. "Night, Jomy. Love you."

In the morning, Dean found Sam's tall frame curled up next to Charlie on her little bed; Sam asleep on top of the psychedelic cat sheets that covered Charlie, Charlie's head pillowed on Sam's arm, both their faces covered by tangles of brown hair. Dean smiled warmly and let them sleep.

Later that day the family was playing hide and seek, which started because Sam had been hiding from everyone again and Dean decided to make that impossible by sending the hounds (being portrayed by his children) after Sam. He'd grinned when he'd heard Sam's pleas for mercy and the girls' answering laughter.

Charlie was the seeker, hunting for the rest of her family in the bunker, when Sam and Dean heard her suddenly cry out, "Uncle Cas!!"

Sam and Dean and Jo came out of hiding to find Castiel crouching to hug Charlie tightly before smiling up at the other Winchesters.

"Well look at you, Charlie Bobby, you found the King of Heaven, that's like Hide and Seek God Mode!" Dean smirked as Castiel frowned.

"I'm not... Heaven has no king."

"Whatever you say, Your Majesty."

"Dean, I told you not to call me that, it's inaccurate and it makes me uncomfortable."

Sam cleared his throat. "Good to see you, Cas."

Castiel eyed him as carefully as one would eye an animal they had been attacked by in the past. "You too, Sam," replied Castiel. "I wanted to see how you all were doing after..."

"We're all good," said Dean. Castiel's eyes were still on Sam.

"Your beard is more impressive now," he said to Sam.

Dean laughed and gently nudged Sam. "Yeah the angst beard got angstier."

Castiel smiled at Dean. "You must be happy about that, I know how much you enjoy Sam's beard."

Both Sam and Dean blushed hard.

"Are you feeling well now, Sam?"

Sam's mouth pulled into a tight smile and there was no happiness conveyed in it. "I'm... yes." His eyes fell away from Castiel's. "I'm sorry for... how I acted towards you."

"You felt threatened by me. You thought I wanted to take Dean away from you."

Sam kept his eyes averted from Castiel's.

"I would never-"

"Cas, it's okay," Sam said weakly. "I know that."

"Dean told me that the change in behavior had to do with the type of werewolf you are."

"It's something that happens every so often. It's... a mating thing. But before the next time we should have our own bracelets from Crowley, and that will let me keep it under control."

"Is it like pon farr?"

"No, Cas, I'm not a Vulcan and I'm not gonna die if I don't get laid."

"Which is good news for you, Trekkie," Dean joked and Sam gave him a half-smile. Then Sam's expression went somber again as he turned back to Castiel.

"Cas," he said, swallowing anxiously, "do you know if... a vasectomy, or any surgery, could work on me? Or would it just get immediately healed?"

Castiel frowned deeply. "Yes, it would just get immediately healed."

Sam gave a heavy sigh. "Right. Thanks. Um, I'm gonna go feed the girls some lunch," he said with a look over at where Jo and Charlie were wrestling and biting each other, "... before they eat one of us instead." He gave Castiel a quick smile and herded his daughters away towards the kitchen.

Castiel watched them go and then turned his frown onto Dean.

"Why does Sam want to know if a vasectomy would work for him?"

Dean sighed.

"He... we can't really... we can't have sex with his dick in me, without running the risk of knocking me up again, so that's why."

Dean was unsure what the King of Heaven would make of that. Castiel just kept on frowning and Dean started to blush again.

"Sam doesn't need to get a vasectomy to prevent you getting pregnant," said Castiel finally, and now was Dean's turn to frown.

"What do you mean?"

"I can sterilize him."

Dean frowned a moment more.

"You can _sterilize_ him."

"Yes. Well, I can sterilize either of you. Both of you have been possessed by angels - there is a procedure that can sterilize an angel's vessel, even if the angel is no longer in the vessel, since your bodies have communed with angel grace. And it wouldn't be affected by your regeneration. It would be permanent."

"Why," Dean growled, " _why_ have you not told us about this before now?"

Castiel just gave him a deeply confused look. "I don't understand why you would want to have the procedure done. Either of you. You _want_ more children."

And Dean wanted to argue with that, wanted to tell Castiel that he didn't know shit, and how dare he assume he knew what Dean wanted...

But what Castiel said was true.

And Dean couldn't be angry with him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Come on, let's go make sure the girls haven't revolted against Sam yet," he said as he walked with the angel towards the kitchen.

Dean realized that Castiel wasn't being deceitful or arrogant; Castiel knew they wanted more kids and he didn't want to get in the way of that. Dean hoped that, when Sam heard what Castiel had just told him, Sam would understand this as well.

Before Castiel left, Sam pulled him into a hug, apologizing to him and thanking him until Dean pulled him away and told him to stop groveling. Sam smiled when Dean's hand didn't leave his shoulder.

Later that night, when the girls were in bed, Dean wandered into the shower room to watch Sam.

Initially he stood near the door, watching Sam who faced away from him as he washed himself. Sam knew he was there. Sam just wasn't sure if he should acknowledge that.

Dean moved closer and started taking off his clothes.

He remembered all the times he'd watched Sam showering before this. All the secret glimpses in motel bathrooms, when he was still deep in denial about the lust he was feeling. But couldn't keep his eyes off his brother's naked body.

Sam's hands slid through the dark tendrils of his hair, rinsing out his shampoo, sending sudsy lines down the muscles of his back, the beckoning curve of his ass.

Finally Sam's eyes opened to find Dean naked in front of him.

For Sam, the glimpses in motel rooms and the accompanying denial stretched back even longer, to when Dean was a teenager and Sam was entering his teenage years. Dean had been breathtaking then and he'd only gotten more so over time. Sam's eyes crawled hungrily over Dean's tanned and freckled skin, the sturdy muscle underneath, the tattoo that he and Dean shared above their hearts.

Dean's cock was filling as he drank in the sight of Sam, his pupils spreading, the smell of his slick trickling into Sam's nose.

He wanted Sam.

And Sam wondered how Dean could possibly still want him.

He turned his face away from Dean and tried to rein in his lust.

"You should go, Dean."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, Sam."

Sam wanted to smile and he wanted to cry. And he wanted Dean.

"Sammy, look at me."

Sam obeyed.

"I know things are screwed up," Dean whispered. "I'm not gonna lie and say they aren't. Say that I'm not still dealing with it, that I'm not going to be dealing with it for a long time. But... nothing is going to change the fact that I love you. And that I _want_ you."

"How _can_ you after what I did?"

"You weren't in control of yourself. Sam, I've been there too, I've been a demon and I've tried to kill you. I've taken away your control, tricked you into saying yes to an angel. I'm... we are both far from perfect, Sam, you said that once and it's true."

Sam looked down between them.

"But we belong to each other. Always have and always will."

Sam's eyes lifted to see fire in Dean's. Those eyes swept over Sam's body again and Sam felt their heat.

"Touch yourself, Sam."

Sam's cock stiffened at the command.

"Dean..."

"I want you to touch yourself for me," Dean husked. "Do it, Sammy."

Sam held Dean's gaze as he slipped his fingers around his burgeoning erection and began to stroke it.

Dean just watched him for a moment, eyes hooded, lips parted. "The first time your knot ever showed up, you were in the shower, weren't you? Doing this?"

Sam remembered being in that shower, after trying to run away from the arousal he'd felt at watching Dean dance on the map table. How he'd tried to picture someone other than his brother while he masturbated. How hard he'd come against that shower wall, imagining coming in his brother's ass.

"Touching yourself and thinking about me," murmured Dean. He smirked.

"I wanted you to. When I got up on that table, danced for you. Could you feel how bad I wanted you then?"

Dean's fingers started to tease at his own body. Played across the top of his thigh, drifted up to his hip and then down to fit around the base of his thickening cock. The fingers of his other hand brushed over his balls before squeezing lightly.

"Didn't wanna admit it even to myself." The hand on Dean's balls slid around and behind him. "But when I went into heat, all I could think about was your dick. I ran out of here, got a motel room, tried fucking my own brains out with a dildo and I tried not to think about you when I did it but fuck, Sammy, all I wanted was you and all I _still_ want is you."

Dean sighed as he sank two fingers into himself. Sam couldn't hold back a growl of desire, but he drew on all the self-control he had to stop himself from pulling Dean's hand away and screwing him up against the shower wall. He gritted his teeth and fucked his hand more urgently as he watched his older brother.

Dean watched him right back, fingering himself leisurely, biting at his bottom lip and lifting a corner of his mouth in a crooked grin.

"So fuckin' hot, baby brother," Dean purred. "Don't know how anyone can keep themselves away from you... don't know how I was able to fool myself all those years."

"Fuck, _Dean_ ," Sam moaned, wringing precome out of his dick and slicking himself with it, his head falling back as he drank in the heady aroma of Dean's arousal.

Dean's other hand worked his cock as he watched Sam. Watched water slithering down Sam's sinfully sexy form, watched veins popping in Sam's muscled arm and in his thick cock as he gave it quick, hard strokes. Sam tipped his head back into the stream of water and let it turn his hair and beard and body hair an inky black against the tan of his skin. Sam's free hand pushed into the darkness of his hair, arm muscles bulging and grip tightening like he was physically holding himself back from Dean, his eyes black with lust as they gazed at Dean. Dean started fucking his hand harder.

"So proud of you, baby boy," Dean rumbled, dripping slick and precome at the sight of Sam. Sam moaned his name again and Dean watched the flesh at the base of Sam's cock begin to swell. "So fucking hot and all fucking _mine_."

" _Yours_ ," growled Sam.

"God, Sammy, come for me, _let go_ for me."

Sam's head fell back and his groan boomed off the walls of the shower room as he gripped his knot and shot jet after jet of come in Dean's direction. Dean fucked himself furiously at the sight and finally let himself go with a desperate groan, his come mixing with Sam's in the water at their feet.

They both slumped against the wall afterward, panting hard, wrecked.

Dean looked over at Sam, who was staring down into the shower drain. Dean looked down at Sam's hand, studied it for a moment, then took it with his own, linking their sticky fingers together. When Sam's eyes met his, Dean saw self-loathing and sadness but above all, he saw love.

"I love you, Sammy," he whispered. "Always."

Sam's eyes dropped away from Dean's like they were unworthy.

"I love you, Dean," Sam whispered back.

"We're gonna get past this, baby brother. Ain't nothing out there that can get in our way, haven't you figured that out by now?"

This time, Sam gave him a real smile, broad and dimpled.


	15. Chapter 15

" _Haaappy Biiirthday tooo youuu_..."

Dean began the song as he walked into the bunker's library, holding an apple pie with one hand and a cherry pie with the other, each pie adorned with a lit candle in the shape of the number one.

" _Haaappy Biiirthday tooo youuu_ ," joined in the rest of the group, minus the two little girls they were all singing to. " _Haaappy Biiirthdaaay deeear_ -" The group sang out various names but loudest and proudest of all was Dean as he sang out the names Jomy and Charlie Bobby, beaming as he set the pies down in front of them. " _Haaappy Biiirthdaaay toooo youuuuu!!"_

Everyone cheered and clapped, and Sam and Dean knelt down beside their daughters to demonstrate blowing at the candles. Together the family of four blew the candles out, and the fathers gave their daughters hugs and kisses before they began to dish out slices of pie.

Jo and Charlie quickly decorated the table and floor around them with bits of pie, eating pie filling off their fingers, content with the mess they had made. Neither Dean nor Sam had the heart to scold the girls on their first birthday, so they winced at the mess and said nothing. Jody gave them a sympathetic smile.

When it came time for presents, Sam and Dean were relieved to see that most of the presents were clothes; the girls had been blowing through clothes way too fast with their inhuman growth spurts, and thankfully the clothing gifts were in sizes that ranged from what they were currently wearing to what they'd be wearing in several months.

Jo and Charlie, of course, did not care at all about their new clothes but were thrilled with their other gifts. Crowley gave each of them a stuffed hellhound toy; each one was invisible to all but its owner, and Sam and Dean could only hope that they looked less horrifying than actual hellhounds. Castiel gave them each a baby-sized trenchcoat similar to his own, since they loved his trenchcoat so much - and these had the added feature of wings that extended from the back.

Sam's and Dean's gifts paled by comparison, but it was hard to compete with the rulers of Heaven and Hell - Jo and Charlie still seemed to love the books Sam gave them and the toy cars Dean gave them.

After the pie and the gifts, Castiel and Crowley took off for Heaven and Hell respectively. Jody and Donna happily hung out with the birthday girls who eagerly showed off their new toys. Claire hung out with Kate, who had come with Garth, and the two traded stories of their troubled youths. Sam pulled Jack aside to apologize to him for avoiding him before, and Jack assured him all was well.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Sam," said Jack, warmth in his eyes. "I'm glad that both you and Dean are okay."

"We are indeed," said Dean with a wide smile as he came up behind Sam, slipping an arm around Sam's waist and pressing a kiss to Sam's shoulder. Jack smiled at the gesture.

"It's strange to see you two do that, but at the same time it's not."

Sam gazed nervously at Jack. "You're not... weirded out by it or anything?"

"It was weirder when you guys were trying so hard not to show affection," replied Jack. Sam and Dean chuckled at that. "So, no, I'm not weirded out. You're my parents and you love each other, nothing weird about that."

"Jack's right," said Bobby as he joined them. "And I was wrong. Worse than that." Regret hung heavy around him. "Hard as it is for an old man to admit it, I was wrong about you two. And although I didn't get to know Mary well enough, and I didn't get to know John at all, I know they would be proud of their sons. You're good parents." Bobby sniffed back tears. "Good men, and you belong together and nobody oughta mess with that."

"Amen, Bobby," said Garth, beaming at all of them. "C'mon, group hug everybody!" He slung his long arms around as many of them as he could, dragging them all in for a hug. "Kate, come here and get in on this, you're a Fitzgerald now and we hug in this family!" Kate and everyone else joined in, Jo and Charlie sitting on Jody's and Donna's shoulders and doing their best to hug everyone too.

When the party was over and everyone had gone, Sam offered to clean while Dean rested, which Dean happily agreed to. The girls crawled up onto Dean's bed with him and he read them one of their new books. When Sam had finished cleaning, he came in to find the three of them fast asleep, and he smiled at the sight before scooping his daughters up into his arms, carrying them to their bedroom and tucking them in each with a kiss.

He paused at Dean's doorway as he was heading back to his own room for the night, watching Dean sleep for a moment - but as Sam moved to continue down the hall, Dean mumbled out "don't just stand there starin' at me, come lay down."

Sam still hesitated. Dean shifted in the bed, turning his head to look at Sam. He picked up the sheets behind him, wordlessly inviting Sam in.

Sam made his way over to the bed and got in behind Dean, heart beating a little faster. He could hear Dean's heartbeat picking up along with his. But then Dean reached back for his hand and pulled Sam's arm around him, settling into Sam's embrace with a sigh.

"Missed you," Dean whispered, fingers locking with Sam's. Sam hesitated once more before leaning forward to press his nose into Dean's neck, shutting his eyes in bliss as he breathed in Dean's scent.

"Missed you more," Sam whispered into Dean's skin.

"Thanks for cleaning up, bitch."

Sam snorted with quiet laughter. "Anytime, jerk," he replied fondly.

"Our baby girls are a year old now, Sammy." Another sigh. "How did that happen already?"

"What I wanna know is what happened to them _actually_ being a year old," said Sam. "God, they're huge now, at this rate they're gonna be teenagers before their second birthday."

"Just like their big brother Jack, huh? Our little family and its rapidly-aging kids."

_Our little family_ , Sam said to himself, warmth filling him with the thought of each of his family's members. Even more warmth when he thought of growing that family.

But Dean didn't want to. Dean didn't want to even _before_ the horrible incident in the dungeon. Now... Sam didn't even know how Dean could bear to let Sam touch him, let alone do anything else to him. And there was no way that Sam was going to lose control again, no way he was going to force Dean into anything. No way he could keep on living with himself if he let any more harm come to Dean. He felt tears rising in his eyes - he closed them and held Dean tighter.

He had Dean, and they had their son and their daughters, and Sam couldn't ask for more.

As Sam hugged him closer, Dean found himself wanting more.

He had always wanted more from Sam, his whole life. Whether he denied what he wanted or didn't. When he'd been little, he'd secretly wished Sam was his own baby boy, not just his brother. Wanted Sammy all to himself. A little older and he had wanted Sam to be his best friend as well, although he tried to act like he didn't. Older still, and what he had wanted then, he had been afraid to even acknowledge, until a change in biology made it impossible to ignore.

Initially he had denied that he wanted to have Sam's daughters, but he had always wanted it. He had wanted to make Sam a father, and he knew it was the only way, Sam would never have kids with anyone else. And now Sam was a father. An amazing father, just as Dean always knew he would be.

And both Dean and Sam wanted more kids, though both were trying to deny it.

Dean spent most of the next day in his own head, asking himself what he should do, whether he should go on denying what he wanted. Watching Sam with their daughters. Loving him. Wanting him.

The next night, as he laid in bed beside Sam, Dean ended the debate in his head.

"Sam," he said quietly.

Sam murmured incoherently into Dean's hair, on the verge of falling asleep.

"Sam, I wanna have more kids."

That woke Sam right the fuck up. Both men's heartbeats quickened at Dean's admission and Sam pulled back to look into Dean's eyes.

"You... you want to have more kids?"

"Yes," said Dean, not a shred of doubt in him. He studied Sam's face before bringing a hand up and stroking loving fingers down the side of it. "Want to have more kids with you, Sammy."

Desire began to heat both of them. Sam's eyes slid down onto Dean's mouth. Those eyes darkened, and Sam slid closer to Dean on the bed, the tip of his nose touched Dean's, but before his lips could press against Dean's, he pulled back again. His eyes were filled with doubt.

"Dean," he began, voice quaking, "I don't... I don't want you to feel like you have to..."

"I know I don't have to. And it's not just that I want sex and don't care what happens after." Dean stopped, sighed. "There's, uh... there's something I should tell you, Sam. Something Cas told me."

"What is it?"

"He said that there's a way to sterilize one or both of us, since we've been possessed by angels. So... we don't have to have any more kids, if we don't want to."

Sam's eyes slowly narrowed, and as Dean expected, there was anger and betrayal in them. "When did Cas tell you this?"

"After you asked him about the vasectomy. And, before you get upset over him not telling us sooner, he told me that he didn't say anything before because he could sense that we both wanted more kids. And he was right, wasn't he? You want this too, don't you?"

Dean could feel that Sam was still a little bit angry, but it was only a fraction of the emotion he was feeling. And Dean could feel that Sam wanted this just as much as he did.

"So it's not just that I want you and don't care about the consequences, Sammy," whispered Dean as he moved closer to Sam, "I _want_ those consequences, dammit. I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to accept it."

"Dean," Sam whispered, "don't apologize. Don't you ever apologize."

Dean sank his fingers into Sam's hair and pulled him forward into a kiss.

A deep, hungry groan slipped out of Sam's mouth and into Dean's as Sam kissed him back, and began to kiss him hard. Dean kissed back just as hard, their tongues battling in each other's mouths, Sam's beard mauling Dean's face. Dean's hand fell from Sam's hair, flew down the front of his shirt and then shoved inside of Sam's sweatpants.

" _Fuck_ ," Sam gasped, grabbing Dean's wrist as Dean's fingers squeezed around him and began to stroke. "Fuck, Dean, ungh, _wait!"_

Sam pulled Dean's hand out of his pants and Dean stared at him in bewilderment.

" _Wait?"_

Sam was just as bewildered by himself. Nearly all of him was screaming to let Dean keep going, to rip Dean's clothes off, to fuck Dean's brains out, but a voice of reason in his head was telling him he couldn't let it happen.

Not like this anyway.

"I... god, Dean, you know I want this just as bad," he said hoarsely. "But... we shouldn't-"

"Don't you try to make my decisions for me, Sam," Dean growled, "I said I wanted this and I meant what I fucking said. This isn't me in heat, or you in rut, this is us making a choice."

"I know," whispered Sam. "I know, D. And I want this to be a choice that neither of us rushes into. I'm not saying we shouldn't do this. I just... I want us to take some time to be _absolutely_ sure it's what we want, because once we make that choice, there's no taking it back."

Dean gazed at him with eyes narrowed for a moment. Then his eyes fell to somewhere around Sam's collarbone where it showed through the neck of his shirt. He pursed his lips.

"A week," he said, after another few moments, and he looked back up into Sam's eyes. "We'll take a week to think it over. Is... that's okay, right?"

"Yeah, of course, Dean, that's fine," Sam assured him. "And you can have longer if you need, I mean... whatever you need. It's..." Sam gave a shaky sigh. "It's a big decision to make."

"Yeah," said Dean softly. Sam's hand slid up Dean's neck and into his hair, and Sam leaned into him slowly, nuzzling at him before kissing him, gently this time. Dean kissed back for a moment, then nuzzled back under Sam's chin, where he had settled in earlier. He whispered a goodnight and Sam did the same, sifting fingers through Dean's hair as he planted kisses in it.

A week later, Dean was more sure than ever of what he wanted.

He walked into the bedroom to find Sam sitting in bed reading a book. Dean's mouth quirked in a fond smile. Sam looked up and smiled just as fondly at him.

"You ready for me, baby?"

Sam snickered. "God you're so cheesy."

"Yeah and you love it," said Dean as he approached the bed, pulling his shirt off slow and seductive, flashing Sam his best bedroom eyes afterward.

"Yeah," Sam murmured as Dean crawled over the bed towards him. "I really, really fucking do."

"While we're on the subject of confessions," murmured Dean as he settled himself in Sam's lap, "gotta tell ya, I know I gave you shit for it, but... you going all Alpha and growling at Cas for touching me that one day?" Dean's fingers snuck under the hem of Sam's shirt. "Really... _really_ fucking hot." Dean breathed this against Sam's lips and slid his hand up over the muscles that Sam's shirt hid from him.

Sam let Dean pull his shirt off and then held Dean against him as he laid Dean down on the bed, lying between his thighs. Both men's hearts pounded wildly.

"You like it when I growl?"

"I love it," Dean growled in answer, yanking Sam's mouth down onto his, and Sam growled straight into Dean's throat as he devoured his mouth. Dean felt the points of fangs sinking into his lips, tasted Sam's blood and realized his own fangs had sunk into Sam's flesh as well. He moaned his helpless desire and Sam's mouth smeared blood down onto Dean's neck before biting into that too, punching a cry out of Dean's lungs.

Then Sam cried out too as he felt something stab into his leg, and he and Dean looked down to see Jo with her baby fangs embedded in Sam's calf.

_Leave Daddy alone!!_ she commanded without removing her teeth from Sam's leg, her dark eyes even darker with fury.

Dean laughed breathlessly, pushing Sam off him and pulling little Jo off Sam. "It's okay, baby girl," he said as he held her, wiping blood from her mouth, "he wasn't hurting me. And he's not _going_ to hurt me. Ain't that right, Sammy?"

"That's right," said Sam softly, giving Jo a soothing smile and earning a smile from Dean. The little girl eyed him warily but seemed to accept Dean's reassurances, relaxing at the touch of his hand.

"Let's get you back to bed, you little beast," said Dean, winking at Sam before he carried Jo out of the room, and Sam sat back against the headboard as he waited for Dean to tuck their daughter back in.

Dean came back in and locked the door behind him this time. "Thank god we got a lock on this thing," he said with a grin. "Although it would have come in handy _before_ Jomy tore into your leg, I suppose."

"Dean, you sure we should go through with this? What if they need something and we... if I knot you," said Sam and he couldn't keep the lust out of his voice when he said it, "we get stuck together and what if something happens, what if the girls need us?"

"Then we'll get Crowley up here until we're unstuck. Pretty sure he'd be able to handle it."

Sam's brow arched. "Not Cas?"

"Be too awkward with Cas. Crowley, at least, has no moral high ground to stand on."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Moral high ground? Didn't Cas decimate Heaven once?"

"Well yeah but why did he do that again? Because Crowley seduced him into his Purgatory soul-stealing scheme. I reiterate, no moral high ground."

Sam sighed and gave a conciliatory shrug. "True enough." He watched Dean come towards him again, tension building with each step Dean took, heat sparking when Dean once again sat on Sam's lap.

"Dean," Sam whispered at his older brother's mouth, "are you _sure_ -"

Dean silenced him with the soft, burning press of his lips.

There was a power in their kiss that they had never felt before; the summation of everything they felt for one another, everything they had been through together, and everything they were about to go through. And it was a choice they had never before gotten to make, having children together.

"We got the girls from an accident," Dean whispered. "I want to have your kids on purpose, Sam."

Words that Sam had never thought he'd hear from Dean's mouth... words that he had so long wanted to hear. He kissed Dean again and poured all of his wanting into that kiss.

Dean kept Sam pinned under him as he stripped bare and Sam let Dean strip him as well, lifting his hips to let Dean remove his sweatpants and underwear. Let Dean set the pace. He watched Dean get them both naked and with his hands he worshipped each inch of skin that Dean bared to him.

Dean's fingers encircled Sam's dick and it thickened in his hand, throbbed as Dean squeezed and stroked it.

"Been so fucking long, Sammy."

Sam groaned out Dean's name, fucking into his hand. Dean leaned in and kissed Sam's neck.

"And I'm done waiting," Dean murmured as he positioned himself above Sam's cock and, after all that waiting, finally welcomed it inside him again.

Sam nearly cried at the feeling, Dean a wet hot squeeze around him. Torrents of slick cascaded over Sam's balls as Dean slid down his shaft. Sam's fingers dug into the muscle of Dean's thighs, holding Dean's weight, holding onto him. Anchoring himself with that touch because if he didn't, he was lost.

Dean's head fell back and he moaned low when Sam's cock was fully inside of him. There were no words that could express how perfect it felt. A whole _year_ he had gone without it. He squeezed Sam inside of him, just to bring them that much closer, to hear the almost pained moan that Sam gave, to feel Sam throb within him. Then Dean began to move his body, holding onto Sam's shoulders as he dragged up off his dick and fell back down, over and over.

Both Dean and Sam wanted it to last forever but god it had been too long and Dean was leaking precome over the front of their bodies like a faucet while Sam could already feel his knot growing. Sam realized that this time his knot would be serving its purpose in ensuring a pregnancy, and the realization only pushed him closer to orgasm, the thought of getting Dean full of his children. He gripped Dean's hips, made Dean move slower, trying hard as he could to stave off orgasm.

Sam's knot began to catch inside of Dean, began to join them together. Dean couldn't help purring at the feeling, seating himself and grinding in Sam's lap, one hand covering Sam's on his hip, the other shoved up into the hair at the back of Sam's head. Sam's head was tipped back, his eyes lust-blackened through the slits of his eyelids, pants and growls issuing from his open mouth. Dean leaned forward to bite at Sam's bottom lip, then trailed bites down the side of Sam's neck, stopping where Sam's scent and heartbeat were strongest.

Dean bit deep into Sam's neck, leaving a mark of his own on Sam, a physical manifestation of the claim he'd laid on Sam from the start of his little brother's life. Sam cried out in ecstasy, his knot lodging itself inside of Dean.

"Oh god," Dean gasped at the overwhelming fullness of Sam inside him, "oh _god_ , Sammy, do it, put your babies in me, _please Alpha_ -"

Sam bucked upwards, shoving himself as deep as he could go, and with a wild roar of pleasure he sent his come deep inside his Omega, his big brother, his _Dean_ , continuing to thrust up into him as he felt Dean clutch tight around him. Dean let out his own roar as he came untouched over their fronts, laid more of his claim over Sam's body. He pressed up against Sam, fucking into the mess he'd made of Sam's stomach, groaning into Sam's ear as Sam's hands slid over his ass and squeezed hard. Sam's fingers dipped into the cleft of Dean's ass and over the soft skin that stretched around Sam's pulsating knot.

Dean licked at the mark he'd left on Sam's neck, the red lines that would soon match the silvery-white of Dean's own claiming bite from Sam. "Alpha," Dean said once more, nuzzled Sam's neck. " _My_ fucking Alpha." Sam moaned blissfully, lifting his hips to send more of his come into Dean.

Dean pulled away after he'd caught his breath, looked down between them and widened his eyes.

"Sweet jumpin' Jesus," he whispered as he touched the slight swell of his belly. "Did you just literally come your brains out, where do you _keep_ all of this baby juice, Sammy?"

Sam laughed breathlessly. His brain wasn't quite functioning anymore so he wondered if there was truth to what Dean suggested. He looked down at where he'd pumped Dean full, groaned and felt his dick throb again at the sight. He covered Dean's hand with his own and looked into his brother's glittering green eyes.

"Hopefully I won't pop like a sperm balloon," Dean muttered and grinned, "like all those condoms you wrecked with your monster cock."

Sam laughed again and pulled Dean closer to him again, kissing him softly, his lips slipping over Dean's like waves over a shore, his tongue diving in to taste, drinking Dean's soft contented moans.

"I never want to go without this again," Dean whispered at Sam's mouth. "Feels so fuckin' good, you inside me."

"Feels... god, D, I don't even have the words," Sam breathed at him, leaning down to kiss the scar on Dean's neck. "I wish... I wish we could have had this a long time ago, before the werewolves. When we were... just us."

Dean was quiet for a minute, and then he said, "I still don't regret a thing, Sam."

Sam kept his face buried in Dean's neck. Wondered how Dean could possibly say that, after all that the transformation had put them through. After what it had turned Sam into.

"What happened during your rut, I know we both wish it hadn't." Dean's voice was soft, solemn. Sam quivered with shame. Dean pulled back, swept a hand through Sam's hair and met Sam's gaze. "I know you want to hurt your own wolfed-out self for hurting me, but I also know you won't let it happen ever again. That you will protect me. Even from yourself."

A tear slipped over Dean's hand where it held Sam's face. Sam held Dean's eyes as he nodded, then turned to kiss Dean's palm.

Dean kissed Sam's temple and smiled. "And if not for the werewolves, we never would have had the girls, wouldn't be able to have any kids and do you really wanna take that back?"

Sam laughed weakly. "No," he whispered. "God, no." Both Sam and Dean loved their daughters just as fiercely as they loved each other. Sam's hand squeezed Dean's over Dean's stomach.

"And, I gotta say, the sex..." Dean's voice was sultry in Sam's ear. "I mean, I essentially have a pussy in my ass now, and also a prostate in my ass-pussy, so... the sex is _light years_ beyond anything I've ever had when I was human." Sam could only voice his assent with a low groan, his cock twitching eagerly inside of Dean.

Dean moved back to kiss Sam again, hungry again, rolling his tongue along Sam's and rocking his hips as both of them started getting hard again.

"Sammy," whispered Dean, "want you on top, want you to fuck me again."

Sam's hand slid up Dean's strong back, his arm bracing Dean as he rolled them over, laying on top of Dean. He gripped Dean's thigh with one hand, braced the other against the bed as he began to thrust his knot into Dean deep and hard.

He kissed any part of Dean he could reach as he pressed his knot repeatedly into Dean's prostate. Moans and whimpers poured out of Dean's mouth and Sam watched him intently. Loved seeing the pleasure he gave to Dean. He licked and sucked at Dean's nipples, licked at the muscles of Dean's chest and shoulders and bit gently at them. His hand crawled down Dean's thigh, into the valley of Dean's ass again, gathering slick from it before moving between their bodies and wrapping itself around Dean's cock. He spread Dean's own slick over Dean's cock and began to stroke him in time with the movements of his hips.

Dean's moans grew ever more desperate, fingers coiling in Sam's hair, making their way down Sam's undulating back before settling on the plushness of Sam's ass and squeezing it even harder than Sam had squeezed his. Sam stuttered out a curse as he started bucking his hips harder, slamming into Dean's prostate. Dean threw back his head with a throaty cry as he came again, spurting over Sam's fingers, his orgasm ripping another out of Sam, the younger Winchester sobbing in pleasure as he spurted deep inside of Dean, filling him further and driving his hips into Dean's several more times before he finally slowed to a stop and panted into Dean's chest.

He licked the sweat from Dean's tattoo, kissed it. He looked down the front of Dean's body, the long white stripes of come covering him, and his stomach - Sam's eyes widened and his dick lurched. Sam pressed his hand down on Dean's come-covered and come-filled stomach, big and swollen like he was already carrying a child. Dean whimpered at the pressure of Sam's hand.

"You know, when I was talking about popping like a sperm balloon, that was a joke, not a fucking suggestion." He pulled Sam's hand away, linking it with his own before pulling Sam down for a lazy, satiated kiss. "Mmm," he murmured into Sam's mouth, "feels good though. So full, Sammy."

Sam nuzzled him, petted at the side of Dean's belly and dreamed of their child inside it.


	16. Chapter 16

Springtime greeted the Winchesters with green grass, yellow and blue wildflowers reflecting the colors of sun and sky above them, apple trees in bloom outside of the bunker, and Dean's belly heavy with the youngest Winchester.

Jody Mary, known to most as Jo, known to some as Jomy, sat on Dean's shoulders while Charlene Roberta (AKA Charlie, AKA Charlie Bobby) perched on Sam's. The twin girls reached up to the trees and picked apple blossoms from where they sat on their fathers' lofty shoulders.

Then, inevitably, Jo and Charlie started fighting over a flower they both wanted, and it turned into a chicken fight when Dean and Jo refused to stand down, and it ended with the flower in pieces on the ground as well as the four Winchesters as they fell against the tree laughing, the daughters sitting between their fathers.

"We win," Sam said to Dean with a grin. He held up a flower petal on his fingertip for Charlie to blow away, and then he held up her little fists in a victory pose.

"Of course you do, you're WIN-chesters after all," replied Dean with a wink. "Ain't that right, girls? The mighty Winsisters!" Jo and Charlie gave him deep-dimpled smiles.

"What about the baby?" asked Charlie, with some effort. Her and Jo were getting the hang of putting sentences together, although Jo remained the quieter of the two. And although they were only one and a half human years old, their accelerated werewolf aging put them closer to three or four. Charlie crawled onto Dean's lap and put her tiny hand on Dean's huge belly, as though she was searching for an answer with her fingers.

"Well," said Dean, smiling first at Sam and then their daughters, "the baby's gonna be a boy, so he won't be a Winsister like you. A Winbrother, I guess? Ehhh doesn't have the same ring to it, he'll be a Winchester anyhow. Your little brother."

Jo and Charlie beamed, and Jo put her hand on Dean's belly as well, excitement radiating off her.

"When will he come out?"

"Soon," murmured Sam, leaning in to kiss Dean's shoulder. "He'll be here real soon, and then you girls will have two brothers - your big brother Jack, and your little brother here." Dean kissed the top of Sam's head and Sam felt him smiling.

"Daddy, do you have a brother?"

Sam felt Dean's smile vanish, felt both Dean and himself freeze up at Charlie's question. It was a subject they had long known they would have to address, and one that they'd never quite figured out how to address. And Charlie was looking up at Sam with such sweet earnestness, with his own goddamn puppydog eyes. Sam drew in a fortifying breath.

"I... your other Daddy, he's my brother," Sam answered her softly as he looked up at Dean. An affectionate smile flickered over Dean's features.

"We're not like other people who are brothers though," Dean elaborated. "Usually brothers, and sisters, don't love each other the way we do, don't usually have babies together."

Charlie looked at her twin sister with curiosity. "Can me and Jo have babies together?" So unaware of what she was asking. Sam and Dean stared at each other speechless for a moment.

"Um," Sam replied and laughed nervously, scratching at the back of his head, trying to figure out how to answer his daughter.

"You and your sister _are_ babies," said Dean. "This is a conversation for _way_ on down the line, not right now, okay?" He too gave a nervous laugh, disheveling Charlie's hair, which was already plenty disheveled. "Let's get back inside - your other Daddy promised us pie, and I'm not missin' out on that pie!"

Sam smiled as innocently as he could. He'd let Dean know about the pie he was making, but he'd left out details of what else would be waiting for them when they got back to the bunker.

" _SURPRISE!!"_ called out Castiel, Crowley, Jack, Jody and Donna, as Dean stared down in bewilderment from the top of the stairs. He looked around at the bunker's central room, festooned with blue and silver ribbons across the walls, matching balloons tied to the stair railing, and he descended the stairs to see Jack beaming and holding the blueberry pie Sam had made.

"Surprise," Sam whispered as he kissed Dean's cheek. Dean turned his head to meet Sam's eyes. "I know you said no baby showers, but... I wanted to do this for you and for the baby." Sam's hand cupped Dean's belly and his forehead touched Dean's. Dean smiled and brushed Sam's hair off his face before turning back to the others.

They all came forward to hug Sam and Dean, with the exception of Crowley who stood back and got hug-attacked by the Winsisters. He tried and failed to conceal a fond smile.

He finally gave Sam and Dean their werewolf bracelets, so that they too would be able to keep their animal instincts in check, and he promised another for the youngest Winchester once he was born. The rest of the group presented Sam and Dean with gifts in the form of baby clothes and supplies, for which the Brothers Winchester were deeply grateful.

Sam asked Dean to wait while he went to go get his gift to Dean, and when Sam re-emerged, he was carrying a handmade crib. It was painted black with chrome trim, sturdy and baby-proofed. The bed of the crib was shaped like the body of the Impala without the roof, the bedding made to look like the Impala's upholstery with the faint image of a devil's trap imprinted on it.

Sam set the crib down anxiously in front of Dean, whose silence stretched on for several moments as he stared at the crib.

"Uh... what do you think?" Sam asked. "You like it?"

Dean narrowed his eyes up at Sam.

"Did you make this?"

Sam nodded.

"When did you make this?"

"Wh-when you were sleeping," stammered Sam, increasingly anxious.

Dean stepped closer to Sam, eyes still narrowed.

He dragged Sam into a ferocious kiss, at which Jody and Donna wolf-whistled while the rest of the group either laughed awkwardly, watched in respectful silence, or in Jo and Charlie's case, expressed their disgust as loudly as possible.

The group stayed for pie, which Sam was relieved to find actually tasted like pie since he wasn't much of a baker, and left soon after that, with the exception of Crowley. He offered to stay a while and babysit the girls, to give the girls' parents a break, an offer which was gladly accepted.

Sam and Dean carried the new crib into their room and Dean laughed wonderingly as he looked down at it. "A Baby for our baby. Sammy this is incredible, I can't believe you _made_ this."

Sam wandered over to the door, shut it and locked it, casually as he could. But when he did, he could feel Dean's arousal spike through the air.

Sam leaned against the door and Dean leaned against the crib, each watching the other with affected lethargy, until Dean lofted an eyebrow at Sam in a silent challenge.

Sam walked back over to Dean. He pressed his forehead to Dean's again, gazing down at Dean's pregnant belly before roaming it with his hand, staying on top of the fabric of Dean's T-shirt.

"And I can't believe you made _this_ ," he whispered, even more wonderingly than Dean had. He gave Dean a gentle kiss. "That you carried my little girls inside you and now you're carrying my little boy."

Dean twined his fingers in Sam's hair and pulled Sam's mouth back onto his. He caressed Sam's lips with his, wandered Sam's mouth with his tongue, kissed Sam deeper until Sam pinned him against the crib he'd built, kissed down from Dean's mouth, his beard scratching at the soft skin of Dean's throat as he bit at Dean's Adam's apple. Dean let out a breathy groan as Sam rumbled with hunger.

One of Dean's legs hooked itself around Sam, pulling him closer and pressing their hard cocks together through the fabric of their pants. Dean grabbed one of Sam's hands and shoved it down past the stretchy waistband of his pants to where Dean was dripping for Sam.

"Feel that, Sammy? How hard for you, how wet for you I am." Sam let out a hungry groan against Dean's neck as he sucked on it. "All fucking day, ever since I found out you were making me a pie, and you just keep making me _harder_ and _wetter_ , fuck, baby, do you know how hard it's been to hold back?"

Sam bucked his hips into Dean's as he slid his fingers through Dean's wetness. "I think I know," Sam whispered into Dean's ear, his voice dripping lust.

"Almost want you to fuck me against this crib but I don't wanna break it, it's so beautiful."

Sam grinned and pulled away from Dean, lifting his slick-covered fingers to his mouth to suck on them like they were candy. Dean watched Sam's eyes darken further.

"Take off your clothes, baby," murmured Sam.

"Yes, Daddy," Dean murmured back, grinning at the powerful lust that rippled through Sam at that word. Dean pulled off his unbuttoned flannel and then his T-shirt. Kicked off his shoes and pulled his pants and socks off. Watched Sam's clothes come off too, and took off his underwear as Sam did, so that both stood naked before each other.

"So beautiful." Sam again echoed Dean's words, and again placed even more feeling behind them as he gazed at Dean's naked body. Dean's own hand cupped the curve of his belly. Sam's hand joined it, before taking it to lead Dean over to the bed where both of them laid down, Sam above Dean.

"You're always so beautiful but somehow you manage to be even more beautiful when you're like this," whispered Sam, soft and awed. He kissed Dean's lips. Kissed Dean's face. "When you're full with my children." Dean sighed in pleasure as Sam bathed him in kisses.

Sam's kisses traveled down Dean's throat onto Dean's chest, where he suckled at Dean's nipples. Dean dug his fingers into Sam's hair and both of them moaned when milk began to fill Sam's mouth; Sam drank blissfully and slid his hand between Dean's legs to push three fingers inside of Dean, fucking Dean with them as he drank from him.

Dean gazed down at Sam, at his milk spilling out of Sam's mouth and soaking his beard. He pulled Sam's head up and Sam looked up at him, licking Dean's milk from his lips.

"Want you to fuck me from behind," Dean whispered roughly. Sam's eyes flashed dark and he sat back on his knees as Dean got on his knees as well, facing away from Sam. Sam molded himself to Dean's back and Dean felt the head of Sam's cock slip eagerly between his cheeks.

Sam kissed Dean's neck, his hand covered Dean's on the headboard, Dean's hand covered his on Dean's stomach, and the Winchester Brothers moaned together as Sam slid home.

For the first few thrusts Dean found himself holding in the sounds that wanted to come out of his mouth. Afraid his kids would hear him. Afraid that Crowley would hear. Afraid that he himself would hear the desperation that Sam wrung out of him. And then he realized that he truly didn't care. Didn't care if anyone heard, including himself. He was done being ashamed. Sam felt so fucking good inside him and Dean loved him so fucking much and there was nothing to be ashamed of.

He twisted his head back to suck at Sam's neck, bite at Sam's bearded jaw, and with his mouth against Sam's ear he groaned, "Harder, Sammy, I may have a pussy but I'm not one, want you to fuck me like you mean it."

Sam gasped and moaned and laughed all at once, and he immediately began to pound himself into Dean. He left his hand gripping Dean's on the headboard but moved the other down the bulge of Dean's stomach to take hold of Dean's dripping cock; he gathered Dean's precome in his palm and his fist began to fly over Dean's cock as his hips smacked hard against Dean's ass. The room reverberated with the sounds of the two men in it panting and groaning, their bodies uniting with wet slaps and the bed below them creaking violently with the force of their fucking.

"You're so fucking sexy like this," Sam gasped with his forehead against Dean's back, watching himself as he crashed into Dean's body over and over, watching the base of his dick start to swell.

"All fat with your baby?" Dean purred and Sam moaned. "Wanna put more babies in me, Daddy? Fill me all the way up?" The headboard threatened to snap in Sam's grip and he growled as he fucked Dean forward into his hand mercilessly.

"That's it, Sammy, fuck me like the King of Hell is listening because he is," Dean encouraged him breathlessly, reaching back to give Sam's ass a powerful squeeze and gasping as Sam gave him a thrust that almost knocked him flat on the bed. He felt Sam's knot begin to spread him wide, felt his own balls tightening, and the last thing he felt before orgasm took him was Sam's teeth in the nape of his neck. He howled as he came into Sam's hand, and Sam howled even louder as his knot fully expanded and his come filled Dean. He kept on thrusting until he'd been drained of every drop, and the Winchesters panted hard as they collapsed on the bed, Sam spooning Dean.

Dean laughed quietly. "You kinky fuck. You really like the idea of Crowley listening in, huh?"

"Not as much as you, baby," Sam shot back and Dean felt him smirking.

They laid in silence for a few minutes, Sam's lips trailing along Dean's neck and shoulders, his fingers drawing lazy patterns on Dean's stomach.

"So did we actually have the incest talk with our one-year-old daughters today, did that actually happen?"

"I think we had the intro to the incest talk today with our one-year-old daughters and, um, I'm not sure either that it actually happened," Sam replied. Another silent minute passed.

"What should we call him," murmured Dean, pressing Sam's hand down where it rested over his pregnant belly.

Sam smiled. "You don't want to name him John?"

Dean scoffed. "So fucking overdone."

"Did you have any names in mind?"

"Sammy Dean Jr."

Sam snorted against Dean's neck. "Seriously."

"Um... well, I was thinking... maybe name him after Benny?"

Sam considered. Raised his eyebrows, pursed his lips, and nodded slowly. "I like that."

Dean tensed in surprise. "You do?"

"Yeah. Benny was a good guy. Some would call him a monster but he was a good man, really was."

Something moved under Sam's hand. He and Dean gasped and looked down at Dean's stomach.

"You feel that?"

Sam nodded again, and then their unborn son moved again and Sam could feel a tiny hand reaching for his through Dean's skin. Sam laughed joyously, Dean turned to smile at him and both had tears in their eyes as they kissed.

When they untied, Sam licked Dean clean and kissed Dean all over, lingering on the spot where their son had reached out for them. Dean held Sam close and whispered "Sammy" and in his voice Sam heard _mine._ He lifted himself up to kiss Dean, and in his kiss, Dean felt Sam answer. _Yours._

Later that night, after they'd tucked their daughters into bed, they were unsurprised when Jo wandered into their room and crawled up into bed with them, too excited about her pending baby brother to sleep. Equally unsurprised when Charlie crawled into their bed as well. They laughed warmly at their daughters laying their heads on Dean's belly to hear their little brother inside, and the Winchesters fell asleep huddled together as the youngest stirred inside of the oldest.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: first draft of this story (which includes both fics in this series) had Dean having not two, not three, but ten children. TEN FUCKING KIDS. Him and Sam just making babies all over the place. And then I thought more about it, about Dean's poor abused boygina after birthing ten werewolves, and I was like nah.
> 
> I hope you liked reading this, please feed me back with kudos/comments! My only reward for writing this is the feedback you give me so please do that. Or send me money. Either is cool with me. Another fun fact: this story was meant to be finished in the spring to line up with the final chapter, so as you can see, it took me longer. I got stuck in a few spots but I tried my best to make this a good story. Writing is more important than anything to me.
> 
> I will be eventually writing a third installment in this series, set ten years in the future but the kids would be like teenagers because they werewolves n shit. I do have plans though to write some original fiction to publish for real, so that threequel may take a while but it will get done!


End file.
